Bleach Vs Fan Fiction
by annil8ter
Summary: Details inside.....Look...You know you want to :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone:D**

**I have come back too fan fiction to resurrect one of my ideas that I had to cancel earlier for personal reasons…..**

**Welcome To Bleach VS Fan Fiction (BVFF)**

**I would love if you joined, but if not I will only use characters that are completely OC….and I know you don't want that**

**If you want to join leave a review saying "I want in….purple blue monkeys' xD"**

**If you wish to join you, must also choose your race:**

Arrcanar: Your appearance (plus the part of your hollow form that remains), your Released forms appearance and ability

Vizard: You and your Mask Appearances (any abilities if any)

Quincy: Your Appearance and your quote (All Quincys have Quotes: D)

Shinigami: Your appearance Shikai and Bankai (If any) plus your efficiency in Kidou

Humans: Appearance (They're not as weak as you'd think : )

**Please don't make your appearances' to descriptive I really don't like going into deep detail….Thank you : D**

**I assure you will be put against all the might of Bleach and not all of you may Survive (Which sucks cause I'm in it too: ( )**

**If you need more details please leave me a review or send me a message **

**Time to join will be a week from now….. However I'm not going to be too strict about enforcing these rules……**

**What you can look forward to if the story goes well:**

**Fillers (Good Fillers… I promise)**

**Annil8ter's death :O**

**Funny events :D**

**Pairings :?**

**Mass Own-age story telling : )**

**If I get enough people I will upload the next chapter quickly**

**See you soon **

**-Annil8ter**


	2. Chapter One: It Begins :D

**A/n: Hello Fan fiction, I've been gone for a while now,Not that any of you noticed x) , And finally back TO UPDATE my story so for the super delay...I may be a little rusty seeing as I haven't done this in a while so go easy on me and enjoy !!!!Also I have no spell check, so my bad for any errors... : ) **

**Ps: The story starts out a quick pace, so I'm sorry I assure you it will make sense as the story goes on...Sorry for the Shortness :(...I make a small role in this chapter, I only have one sentence )**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Soul Society**_

_Yamamoto glanced at the sky, what he saw was the utmost disturbing... The moon of Soul Society shun in an eriee red glow, one could almost feel evil pouring from it surface and covering the land like a plague. It was the cycling of the red moon, an occurrence that happened only once every 5000 years and every time it occurred, "They" would come... _

_Yamamoto looked down from the crimson sky and glanced at his hand, wrinkles and scars covered his skin.He was old, He was battered, He knew he wouldn't be able to stop "them"... All he could do now was hope that his Captains were strong enough to fend off this threat that made the Espada and Aizen seem like Childs' play. He would call a meeting,... perhaps his final meeting, tomorrow at noon and inform the captains of the situation..._

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

**Soukyoku Hill**

From here Commander General Yamamoto looked down at Soul Society, for the first time he actually felt as if Soul Society and its captains would not prevail. He had given the order, Soul Society was going to war and all decitizens of Soul Society were order to enter the walls of Seireitei. From here, three of the four gates would be held down from the inside preventing entry while the final gate would be guarded by all ranked shinigami from the outside. Yamamoto gave his home on final look before making his descent down the hill and towards the gate.

Upon reaching the gate, Yamamoto was met with Dozens of shinigami from each division, several were joking around clearly not knowing of how serious the threat was. Yamamoto knew that not all the shinigami would be able to handle their own in this fight so he had to quickly devise a way to remove the weaklings, he quickly let out a tiny burst of Rieastu. Immediately eighty-five percent of the shinigami present fell to the floor gasping for air, trying regain whatever sense they had left. In, the distance he heard Kenpachi scolding several of division members, he also over heard Captain Shunsui taunting his Vice-captain Nano over the fact that she used to be a weak baby like the other fallen shinigami.

"Anyone not currently standing, I ask that you also stay behind these walls ...I have no time to teach babies like you how to breath" He said slamming the bottom of his cane to the floor.

Quickly following his orders, all the fallen shinigami waddled there way to the saftey of the wall. After the last shinigami had staggered his way in, Yamamoto commanded the gate be closed. In an instant the gate was closed and Soul Reapers outside felt a small sense of abandonment and a tiny shred fear, except for the Eleventh Division who each had giant smiles and grins on thier faces. Yamamoto noticed three flashes of lightning could be seen on the horizon of the landscape. All the Shinigami watched as the sky stirred in the distance, Commander-General Yamamoto stated this was the shifting of Hueco Mundo and an alternate dimension, luckily for the shinigami this meant that no Espada or Hollows would attack while they were at their most vulnerable.

The sky shifted from a crystal clear blue to a deep crimson red with clouds colored in a sickly vomit green. The world seem to be inverting and altering changing all the once beautiful landscape to a barren mis-colored wasteland. A rift in the sky appeared and a large amount of rieatsu quickly engulfed the land from the hole as silhouettes of several figures formed.

Of all the silhouettes only Fourteen figures exited from the rift, each one disappearing as fast they appeared. It didn't take long for everyone to realize that they were all heading towards them, it was only a matter of time until they arrived.

"Remember what I said...Do not attack until I give the signal" Yelled Yamamoto to the group" Remember your honor...Remember your pride...and finally remember you are all shinigami and you will give up everything you have to protect humans, your fellow shinigami and the souls within those gates "

_**They were here**_

No one, neither shinigami nor the strangers moved... Each group stared at the other trying to analyze and predict what kind of people they were dealing with. From the group of fourteen,a lone female approached the shinigami...She seemed quite serious for a moment, inspecting the Captains from a distance before a huge grin crossed her face.

"HI !!! I'm Hyioshi, Voider# 1" Yelled the bubbly attitude girl holding her index finger in the air as a visual aid for her rank.

"Voider?" Wondered Kenpachi" What kind of stupid name..."

"Rank #1" Thought Hitsuguya "If shes rank one then this should be over really fast"

"..." Byakuya thought

The girl stood still as the shinigami began talking among them selves in whispered tones,

"_This is the enemy?"_

_"Is this some sort of joke?"_

_"This will be over quick."_

_"Is she slow or something, I mean look she still standing there with her hand in the air making a one with her finger_."

Hyioshi cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink...

_"This is so stupid"_

_"Lets just get this over with"_

_"What a baka"_

Hyioshi was about to speak up but Yamamoto once again slammed the bottom of his cane to the floor silencing everyone.

"I told you fools no to underestimate these people..." He said slightly opening his eyes in annoyance

"Thats right..." Said Hyioshi losing her smile quickly..."You shouldn't underestimate us, I myself could kill each and everyone of you at the same time...If you have any doubts then try and attack me, just see how long you live..."

Nobody moved

"Thought so...Now you, Old- Geezer..." She said

Out of the group a male said" Why don't you tell your monkeys back there what we did the last time we were here... Tell them how we destroyed your "perfect" Soul Society, and killed your precious Captains one by one...or actually why don't you tell them how we killed your family and left you all those scars covered in your childs blood

Yamamoto remained silent...

"Or why don't you tell them how you banished us Away to that god forsaken land..." Said the man

"Cheh...Sounds like alot of whining" Said Kenpachi

The man remained silent at the comment

"Whats your name... weakling" Said Kenpachi

The man gave Kenpachi a curious look "The names' Anthrax ...Remember so you'll know the name of the man who utterly slaughtered you"

Kenpachi grinned...

"Enough" Proclaimed Yamamoto "Voider, how shall we arrange this fight..."

"Hmmmm..." Said Hyioshi putting a finger to her lip " I got it !!!...You choose Anthrax ..."

"Well,Why don't we let the Geezer decide" Said Anthrax

"What?!?" said the Commander General bamboozled

"That way you'll be the one who suffers, knowing you were the one who lead people to their deaths..." He said with a twisted grin "Isn't it perfect..."

"Thats sadistic..." Said a male from the group

"Shut your trap Tenshi" Yelled Anthrax

"Enough Bakas'...You heard it geezer, we will give you a day to prepare whatever you have ...You will choose who will face who...Until then, Farewell" Said Hyioshi

The Voiders quickly left behind there strange leader...

The shinigami remained silent...They had one day to prepare ...Come tomorrow they would fight an opponent known as the "Voiders"...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you Liked it, I will update this as fast as I can :)...Please forgive the spellin' errors :p... Come next chapter, things will really begin to pick up...


	3. Chapter Two: First Blood

**A/N: Alright, Everyone I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much ), Hopefully this one is one as equal terms of awesomeness X)...Everyone I will try my best to make each and everyone of you happy with the story and I truly value your words of wisdom, so please don't be afraid to comment on any problems or flaws you wish for me to know about... **

**Warning is Advise based on Language, and sorry for the shortness**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_As agreeded upon the Voiders had returned the next day, Yamamoto had chosen who would face which Voider, himself included..._

_---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----_

**The Next Day...**

"So geezer...Who's up first?" asked Hyioshi sounding very uninteresting

Yamamoto remained silent for a few moments...His mind was shrouded by doubt...Was it truly right to send someone to their death, he only knew the rank of one Voider, what if he sent one of his unprepared shinigami against a rank Two Voider... Yamamoto looked up at the Voider, making eye contact with Hyioshi for a second... She gave the old man a look of utter calm...

"Well?..." Asked Hyioshi again, this time annoyed

"I am..." Said Yamamoto

Everyone turned to the old man in shock

Hyioshi smiled "And I assume that I'm your first opponent"

"Correct" Said Yamamoto tossing off his captains robe" _Banshō Issai Kaijin To Nase"(reduce the whole of creation to smoldering ashes) _Ryūjin Jakka' !!!"

In an instant everything around Yamamoto was surrounded in flames, his scars illuminating in the flames glow...Hyioshi walked unaffected by the mass amounts of Rieastu towards Yamamoto...Yamamoto noticed she had yet to drawout a zanpaktou...

"Fool! Do you truly intend to fight me without a zanpaktou!" Said Yamamoto

A chilling smile crossed her face...

"Sorry, zanpaktous' aren't my style..." She said, her head cast down so the fires glow formed shadows around her eyes..."_Come to me... Daddario_"

Instantly a huge spinning cleaver came flying from the West, the wind cause from it spinning extinguishing the flames of Ryūjin Jakka'. Hyioshi grabbed the giant spinning cleaver out of the air and charged immediately at Yamamoto. He quickly dodged her first attack and counter with his own a, he shot a giant flame storm towards the Voider, who was engulfed quickly. The flames soon dissolved into the air as Hyioshi made a quick slashing movement towards Yamamoto. The Captain was surprised at such quick movements with such a large weapon.

Again he dodged her attacks...Hyioshi knew that he could dodge for quite a while, so she decided on a different tactic. She balled her hand into a fist and aimed it at Yamamoto.

"Cero" She yelled

"Cero!?!?" Yamamoto had no time to react as a giant red blast of energy hit him...Giving him no time to react, Hyioshi fired Cero repeatedly... After the tenth cero she stopped for a moment, realizing by now all she was probably hitting was air.

"Byakurai..." _(White Lightning)_

Hyioshi remained still...She look towards where Yamamoto was only to see a blood covered old mad with his hand in the air, smoke tracing away from his fingers...She slowly glanced down and saw a hole that blasted clear through her chest_**(A/N: Like where Ichigo got hit by Byakuya) **_...No blood exited the wound, the blast had cauterized itself...

"Shit..." She spit out in a grunt as she fell to her knees, Yamamoto walked towards her... Once reaching her, he raised her and quickly slashed her with Ryujin Jakka', this time blood exited her wound splattering all over the floor she let out a scream of pain and anguish...

"Do you feel the sting...everytime someone is cut by Ryujin Jakka, it is followed by a burning sensation in the wound_**(A/N: In other words, its like a scalding hot water dissolving itself in an exposed wound without the dissolving)**_ ...Consider this your punishment for your deeds all those years ago..." Said the Commander General

Yamamoto repeatedly slashed at the girl, who each time let out a chilling scream

One of the Voiders Flinched ...

Yamamoto dropped her to the floor...Her wounds burning like acid had been dropped on her from the inside...

"Die Voider..." Yamamoto said raising his blade to decapitate the girl.

In an instant she hurled her cleaver at Yamamoto, he quickly blocked with Ryūjin Jakka', the sheer weight of the object thrown threw off his balance very slightly, but it was enough.

"Cero" coughed out Hyioshi making a fist several feet from Yamamoto, at a distance this close the blast would inflict serious damage.

The red blast of energy caused a great amount of smoke, no one could see what was going on...As the smoke gradually cleared, both Voider and Shinigami turned to see that the cero was not meant hit Yamamoto, but a target that made the situation much worth. Everyone stood in shock as they saw Commander General Yamamoto pinned to the wall surrounding Soul Society, the cleaver passing right through his chest...Commander General Yamamoto-Genryūsai, the strongest of all the Shinigami, was dead...

Hyioshi glanced on as the shinigami gathered around their fallen Head-Captain...

"_Come to me... Daddario"_

The giant cleaver flew out of the dead Old-man and into Hyioshi hand, who dropped it almost instantly as her body was too weak to hold up the cleaver.

"Cheh...Shinigami...I think we'll call it a day, I'm sure you want to bury your leader and I need about a day to heal..." Said Hyioshi "Seeing as he can't choose your fates, I'll leave it up to you to decide who will fight when we return..."

The Voiders left leaving the shinigami to the eerie site of their fallen Commander...

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**Soul Society**

_Citizens stood on the street as the gate was opened, each one bowing their head in respected as Commander General Yamamoto was taken to his final resting spot...As he was being buried into the ground the Captains were walking to a different locations, No captain could bear watching a man they each respected like as a father-like figure buried to the ground. Every citizen within Soul Society payed their respects, today no joy would be seen in Soul Society..._

**Elsewhere, In the alternate dimension known as The Void**

_The palace of the Voiders was usually a relatively calm place,this was replace now only by screams of pain as Hyioshi wounds were healed with High Numbered Kido... Each Voider remained in his/her own living quarters making no contact with each one other. _T_enshi meanwhile sat on the roof of the building and glanced to the distance, the sunset, even one with a mis-colored sun and sky was, beautiful._

_Meanwhile in his room, Anthrax held a small talking device to his ear..._

_"Yes, Yamamoto-Tachio is dead...No, shes still alive but badly injured...No I don't think anyone noticed your arrival except for the old man...Yes, I will make the proper arrangement to ensure everything goes as planned...Yes, soon both Voiders and Shinigami will fall at your feet.Goodbye...Aizen-Sama"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed people sorry for the cliffhanger ending xD...Send me any feedback you think is necessary and Thank you for reading )

remember all your opinions matter and I would like to hear each one. Again sorry for the shortness :(


	4. Chapter Three: Split Up

A/N: Well so for the response to this story is relatively well, So I would just like to thank everyone who has supported and enjoyed the story up to now...Like always, forgive my spellin' errors and forgive the shortness of the story...Also, don't forget to voice your opinions in the form of a review, Enjoy the story )

PS: Sorry if the Japanese. translations are wrong, I'm using an online dictionary and I'm not sure its very reliable, Anyways sorry :)

--- --- --- --- ---

_**Annil8ter Cares ) --- The section that shows I listen to what you say **_

_Dear FinalLife,_

_I'm apologize, I two wanted to send the old man off with a big bang but I wanted to emphasize the power of the Voiders...But tell you, No I promise you this is not the last you will read of the old man...I'm thinking Super Zombie xD...But in all seriousness, I tell you this is not the last of the Old-Man(Just Wait and see)_

_-Anni._

_Dear __Greenzaku__ and __xXSakuraNekoXx_

_I have to apologize to the both of you as well as any other anonymous people, I am not familiar with Anonymous reviews, Is it some sort of option or what?...If so please tell me how to activate it._

_-Anni._

_From Annil8ter,_

_Would you quit giving your readers such a hard time you jerk !!_

_INSTANT RESPONSE_

_Dear Annil8ter_

_I try my best to please my fans and if I do make errors I always apologize-Anni_

_INSTANT RESPONSE_

_From Annil8ter_

_Your still a jerk!!!! HAHAHA LoL , I win Jerk !!!!!_

_INSTANT RESPONSE_

_Dear Annil8ter,_

_I'm sorry I didn't place a comma in the last response, sorry :(_

_-Anni._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special opening Song: Asterisk

**The Next Day...**

Once again the Voiders appeared, their leader covered in bandages from her fight with Yamamoto. Tenshi glanced at several shinigami, he could tell something was up, something big was about to happen. As he began towards Hyioshi he noticed Anthrax glanced at her his hand on his Zanpaktou, almost as if ready to swipe at a seconds notice, Tenshi doubted he would even be able to give her a minor injury at full strength even in her weakened state. Quickly glancing back at the shinigami, Tenshi made eye contact with Kuchiki Byakuya, neither gave a hint of emotion in their stare.

**SMACKKK**

Tenshi fell face first into the ground, the cause was a kick to the back of the skull from Hyioshi.

"Don't just stare at people, Its weird" She yelled

He mumbled something into the ground

"What was that" She asked in a threatening tone

He rose his head out of the ground "I said your a Bitch!"

**SMACK...SMACK..SMACK...SMACK...SMACK...SMACK**

Except for a few twitches he made no further comment

**SMACK**

"BASTARD, don't call me a Bitch in Morse code either" She yelled

No response

Hyioshi turned to the Shinigami "I'm sorry for making you wait, Its just that there's no cure for stupidity"

The shinigami remained emotionless and unaffected by what just happened, the Voiders meanwhile were snickering among themselves.

"Have you decided who your next choice" Asked the female Voider to Byakuya who stood in front of all shinigami

He nodded

"So? Who is it?" She asked

"All of us" he said, quickly all the shinigami used shunpo to throw off the voiders from all directions each one aiming for the Voider leader.

No shinigami, Captain class or not made it within 10 feet of Hyioshi, who was starting to get annoyed with the constant sound of sword smacking together...

"Yo, N-chan" Yelled Hyioshi to a female Voider nearby

She didn't respond

"N-chan..." called out Hyioshi again

"Nokemono!!!" Yelled out Hyoshi at the top of her lungs.

Nokemono quickly turned around "Ah, gomenasai"

"Yeah whatever I don't care, Can you separate all the shinigami from here?" She asked

"Well of course but there is a 97.8 chance that us Voiders will be divided too" Responded Nokemono quickly blocking an attacking shinigami.

"Do it, these sword bangs are starting to annoy me" She said covering her ears with her hands to show emphasis

"Are you sure thats a wise thing to do?" Said Nokemono

"Do you want to think about that for me while I find a new replacement for you" Said Hyioshi

"ON MY WAY" hastily responded Nokemono who began to chant a spell

_chire odzuki ato ikusen ikatsui kiregire (_Shatter into a thousand grim pieces

Instantly the ground shook throwing everyone off balance, just as quickly several portal appeared and vacuumed both Voiders and Shinigami into different directions, the only unaffected place was the _Seireitei_ which was safe due to the wall Yamamoto had formed of anti Rieatsu and spirit pressure rock, A final gift to the people of Soul Society

----- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- ------ ------ ------ ------

Anthrax glanced around, quickly recovering from the Kido... Luckily for him, were he stood was a very good vantage point. He could see that he was only a few miles off from where he was teleported. Laying low among the rocks, so he wouldn't attract attention if anyone else lurked by, he scouted his surrounding area. To his surprise, no to his utter delight he spotted the pinked haired girl who sat on the man he wanted desperately to kill.

"KEN- Chan, where are ya'" She yelled glancing around using her fingers as a makeshift binoculars

Anthrax grinned "Kid you just made this torture and lure thing alot easier"

Yachiru who still continued to look for Zaraki, felt a strange spiritual pressure crushing her body

"Ken-Chan?" She asked at an approaching shadow

--- ---- ---- ----

A/N: Again sorry for the shortness, but I like leaving you guys with cliffhangers so you can ponder over whats gonna happen :)

And Super Sorry for the Shortness :(

Anyways I hope you enjoyed and voice your opinions, again sorry for the errors and crappy translation, I will not set a specific update date because it always makes me lazy about updatin'(Thats why it took so long to make this in the first place)), but it shouldn't be more than a week


	5. Chapter Four: Dan

A/N: Well, I'm glad everyone is still enjoying the story up to this point, I will continue to try and please you all...Again forgive all my grammar and spellin' errors, voice your opinions and most of all Enjoy!!!

Annil8ter Cares 8 )

_Dear All new entries of a character,_

_It is never to late to add a character to the story, but Its gonna be so hard...But I will find a way, so rock on with your ideas and keep sending them in_

_-Anni._

**Continuing from the previous Chapter**

"YOUR A Bitch!!!" Yelled Tenshi raising his head out of the soil he expected to receive another kick but rather he was left to the sight of no one.

"What the...Where is everyone?" He yelled still sitting on the ground

"HELLO?" his voice echoed..."Hello?..."

"Yo.." Said a deep voice

Glancing up, Tenshi was met with the shadow of a large towering figure of a man...

"AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh..."Yelled Tenshi terrified of the figure, quickly he calmed down "Damn, Danny you got be careful I almost crapped my pants..."

Extending his hand the giant man quickly helped Tenshi to his feet.

"What happened?" asked Tenshi confused

"N-Chan used Kido..." He started

"Enough said, I understand..." interrupted Tenshi walking off

"Where are you going, Tenshi?" Ask the towering man

"I'm going to find Hyioshi, I've got a bad feeling about her being alone lately..." He said putting his hands in his pockets walking off

"Bad feeling...or just Feelings, eh Lover-boy..." Said Dan

"Kiss my ass..." Tenshi said taking one hand from his pockets and waving it in a goodbye gesture without actually turing around "...Oh and take care of that shinigami trying to hide behind those rocks, I don't want anyone tailing behind me"

With those words and a wave goodbye Tenshi left, Leaving Dan to his mystery opponent...

"Show your self ...Shinigami"

"Looks like hiding from you Voiders isn't much of a strategy" Said a Voice in a irregular voice

"Reveal yourself" said Dan in a deep husky voice

"Very well, I am _Kurotsuchi Mayuri Captain of the 12th Division " _Said a man with camouflage skin peeling off of him reveal a pale colored face.

Dan's idea of what a captain should be was completely shattered... What the hell, this guy couldn't be a captain, he looked like a freak mad scientist.

"I have been looking all over all the information I had on your kind Voider, and it appears that my information is a little thinner than I would like... This is where you come in..." Said the Captain

"Huh?" Said Dan

"I want you to come with me a specimen Voider, Seeing as your my only available sample I would like to keep you relatively unharmed... I give my word on you being given the least painful procedures and feedings three times a day" Said the strange Captain almost as if he expected the man to say,"Yes"..."Well what do you say Voider?"

"Dan..."

Mayuri was confused "Excuse me..."

"My name is Dan, not Voider" Said the Giant

"Very well...Dan" Said the Captain in a calm voice "Do you accept?"

Dan remained silent

As he waited for an awnser, slowly getting impatient, Mayuri noticed the Giant strange clothes style,he wore a wide-brimmed 'cowboy' hat, a kangaroo skin loincloth, and NOTHING else. He could only assume this man wasn't exactly as high intelligence as himself or any normal person for that matter.

"Well, Void...Dan... What do you say?" asked the Captain

"I'm sorry Mr. Captain, I'm going to have to say no..." Said the Giant

"I see..."Said Mayuri gripping his Zanpaktou "Then I have no choice..."

_Ashisogi Jizō_

Dan only watched as the Captains blade changed to a golden colored shikai form... Just as quickly as he watch, the captain dived straight at him... He caught the golden toned blade with his bare hand, ignoring the pain as it cut his flesh... Quickly the captain retreated and attacked, this time stabbing at Dan's shoulder but missing as Dan moved to the side slightly.

"It seems you wish to fight...I was hoping this was unavoidable..." Said Dan punching with his massive fist into the ground, quickly he pulled out a 12 foot long Zanpaktou(_The width was about the same as Ichigo sword but without the bending, this is a straight edge sword_) ... The sword not only gave Dan distance advantage, but it also gave him the Tactile disadvantage of having a limited sword movement.

"My Name is _Dan _the Barbarian"

Quickly he raised his enormous Zanpaktou and began spinning it at an incredibly speed in the air.

Mayuri looked on in slight awe at how quickly he moved the large Zanpaktou

"_Voider Rank 8"_

Kenpachi held his sword on his shoulder, walking around until he found something of interest...moments ago he saw someone stalking Hitsuguya but didn't feel the need to intervene, why ruin Hitsuguya's Fun. He wished Yachiuru was here, she sucked at it, but he need her Rieastu sense abilities now... He continued forward, he was certain he saw somebody on the cliffs that would give someone an excellent vantage point over the area.

Tenshi yawned as he walked towards Hyioshi.

_**CRICK**_

The sound of a foot stepping of a leaf became very apparent to Tenshi, he was being followed, no doubt about it... He hoped he could avoid a fight

He glanced and saw that the Kidou must have kept him out longer than he thought because the Sun was already setting and he was going to need a place to sleep even though he had just woken up a few moments ago... He abandoned the quest for Hyioshi and set on a new journey, the journey for a nice sleeping place... He looked around for several minutes before finally arriving to a seemly calm area ... He read a small sign "_Seireitei Garden"_

"Hmm...Seems good enough" Thought Tenshi

He ignored the rest of the sign which read_ Most abundant flower : -Cherry Blossom-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Haha, another Cliff Hanger, Hope you enjoyed and hope you will come back for more )

I'm sorry for the Shortness and Spellin' Grammar errors

Anyways if you need anything such as a suggest or if ya' just wanna chat I'm always if you need me... Review if you have any suggestions or just too show some love, or may be you had a bad day and need too vent, it okay I don't mind...Goodbye till next time


	6. Chapter Five: Dan's Fall?

_**A/N: Hello people, Anni. here with the latest installment of BVFF...I hope you enjoy...I'm sorry I'm not more talkative, I just have alot of inner turmoil right now...Sorry for the Spelling errors and shortness... Rated for some Language**_

****

_Annil8ter Care's_

_Dear City Of Dreams,_

_The Voider line was meant to show his Rank as a Voider, Its a failed attempt by me to make it look epic(You see a voiders rank displays his power, like the Espada)...I'm sorry I failed :(_

_-Anni._

_Dear Archer,_

_Thank you for the concern of the disclaimer,I will try my best to remember to put it, and I am glad to hear you are enjoy the story_

_-Anni_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it is the sole property of Kubo Tile...The O.C. listed are purely fan made however and are property of their respectful creator and any use without their permission is a violation of their rights and I will use any resource at my disposal to prevent this action_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continuing From the Previous Chapter**

"Damn" spit out Mayuri holding the large gash on his chest, Dan had managed to take the Captain off guard while he was trying to observe his movements.

Dan quickly swung his large Zanpaktou at the captain, who dodge it with some difficulty due to his wound. Mayuri quickly retaliated but was only able to scratch the side of Dan's right knee and shoulder. Dan took this opportunity to punch the captain in the stomach, the blow caused the Captain to spit out blood.

Mayuri quickly analyzed Dan's movements, in an instant Mayuri stabbed at Dan who again dodged and swung his Zanpaktou. This time, Mayuri's mistake cost him, Dan's zanpaktou connected with the Captains left knee quickly severing it off. The Captain fell on the fallen limb screaming in pain, he noticed Dan had already swung another blow, perhaps the finishing blow. Rather than meeting the sharp edge of the giant zanpaktou, Mayuri instead met the flat side of the blade.

**SMACKKKKKK**

Mayuri flew several feet his face stinging from the large blow to the side of his head. He managed to stumble to his feet(_Or foot rather_) using his zanpaktou as a crutch, he quickly questioned why he still drew breath.

"W-Why? Why did you not kill me Voider..." Question the Captain

"I thought I told you my Name was Dan" Said the pointing his blade towards the Captain

Mayuri remained silent.

"Unlike my comrades, I don't enjoy killing...I only kill if the situation leaves me no other choice" Said Dan " Besides, I doubt you could fight much longer"

Mayuri scoffed "Don't underestimate me, Boy"

Dan turned his back to the Captain and began to walk away, unknowing to him, Mayuri had injected him self with a large amount of his regeneration serum. The captain wounds quickly healed, his tattered clothes the only way to see his former wounds. Quickly while the Voiders back was turned, the Captain charged at Dan.

Quickly sensing the attack Dan gripped his Zanpaktou and turned to the Captain...It appeared he would have to kill him after all... He turned to see the Captain, he raised his Zanpaktou, this would defend him and give him an opening that would bring about the Captains' death...

**Kacshshhhhhhh**

"_What just happened?" _Thought Dan...Glancing down, the Giant saw Mayuri's golden Zanpaktou stabbed into his chest and piercing his heart...Mayuri retracted his Zanpaktou causing Dan to fall to the floor in a pile of his own blood.

"I-I-Impossible" Said Dan

"Actually..." Said Mayuri glancing down at the giant" Quite possible...You see with all these events occurring and the idea of studying the Voiders, I had forgotten that my Zaptaktou pluralizes the nerves of anything it hits...And one of the places I had managed to hit was your hand(**A/N: Its true check the last chapter :P), **this is why you could not raise your Zanpaktou to defend... I also hit you knee, this practically lead to you falling straight on my Zanpaktou..."

Dan could feel death slowly taking over him...The last words he heard were

"I look forward to dissecting you...Dan..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere the South Gate**

"Damn" Yelled N-chan running towards Dan's direction "His Rieastu just vanished..."

_"Hyioshi, Tenshi...You too are so close by to Dan...Why can't I Sense you guys doing anything to help him" _Thought N-Chan

"Damn..." She yelled again

---------- -----

**Elsewhere...**

Drool dripped from a huge smile on Hyioshi face

"_Cherries, My Favorite..." _She mumbled "_Tenshi, you shouldn't have..." 3_.

----- ----- -----

_**Seireitei Garden**_

Tenshi had a huge grin on his sleeping face...

_"Yeah, I know you liked them so I got them for you" _He mumbled "_Hehe... you shouldn't do that Hyioshi"_

----- ----- -----

**Vantage Point Mountains**

Just as expected, the small mountains allowed Kenpachi a full and clear viewing of the surrounding area...He saw no one in the surrounding area so he decided to glance around the area, it never hurt to scope out your battlefield ahead of time... He didn't notice the large Rieastu coming from behind him, he did hear the footsteps however...

**Swishhhhh**

The sneaking person had just barely managed to dodge being sliced in half

"Cheh, you sure are fast aren't ya'" Said Kenpachi

"Hmph...looks like a underestimated your ability to sense Rieastu" Said the voice

"Its nothing like that," Said the Captain " I didn't need Rieastu seekin' powers to know you were here...You just made a loud as hell ruckus trying to sneak' attack me ..."

"I see..." Said the voice

"So you gonna' tell me your name...Or do you not want me to know tha' name of the my next victim as a courtesy to me..." Grinned Kenpachi

"Hmph...I thought I told you already..." Said the Voice "The names' Anthrax...the man who utterly slaughter you...Voider Rank 5 "

"Rank 5,Eh" Said Kenpachi

"Thats right, I am the fifth strongest Voider...and you have no chance of survival, Shinigami..."

Kenpachi's looked down towards the ground causing a shadow to cast over his eyes, a huge grin was the only see-able feature of his face...

"Well...Anthrax...Rank doesn't mean much...If your dead"

Kenpachi stabbed at Anthrax, his Zanpaktou going straight through the Voider's shoulder...Anthrax quickly pulled away...

"Shit..." yelled Anthrax "_The bastard caught me off guard...Yes that's it, theres no way some lowly shinigami could have hit me otherwise..."_

Anthrax quickly unsheathed his zapaktou and retaliated, Kenpachi easily avoided this and again stabbed at Anthrax. Anthrax dodged and slash at Kenpachi, his Zanpaktou connecting with Kenpachi's chest, leaving a small gash wound... Kenpachi swung his blade quickly only to hit nothing, Anthrax however managed to swing and hit the captain, this time he left a small wound on the Captains' face... After a few moments, Anthrax had managed to hit the captain multiple time all over his body...

"Cheh, if thats all you got.." Scoffed Kenpachi slashing at Anthrax who managed to barely dodge a slash to his head "I'm sure you know that I'm holding back...But if your not going to try, then maybe I shouldn't hold back anymore"

Anthrax remained silent _"So he did know I was holding back...I guess I can't hide it anymore"_

"I thought you said utterly slaughter me...How could you utterly slaughter me if your not even going to try..." Taunted the Captain "Maybe your just all talk..."

Anthrax raised his Zanpaktou

"_**Kobura, Dageki**__(Cobra, Strike!!!)"_

Kenpachi watched as the Voider's Zanpaktou morphed into a long thin blade, it looked like a weaker version of his original Zanpaktou...

"It looks like your..." Kenpachi stopped mid-sentence, he instantly fell to his knees...

"UGGAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Kenpachi, his scream was chilling as it was something that almost never happened...

Anthrax had a grin on his face "Hmph, so it looks like it hurts even you...I was a little worried seeing as my cuts barely phased you..."

"UGGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Continued to scream Kenpachi

Anthrax glanced at the still scream captain

"I guess I should explain?...You see when Kubura cuts anything it leaves a horrible stinging effect that eats away at your wounds, this effect also works on early wounds caused from an unreleased Kubura, but I don't need to tell you that do I...I'm a little surprised it that it even effects people at a Captain-Class level..." Said Anthrax "You can't even fight back cause your in so much pain...You dissapoi..."

**Swishhh...SWITTCH...(Swittch is the sound of a blade hitting something)**

Anthrax quickly jumped back, blood pouring from a large gash on his chest..."_What the hell?"_

"Just cause someone is in pain, don't mean he can fight back, Voider..." Said Kenpachi standing

"Y-You...were faking..." Said Anthrax confused

"Cheh, Don't I wish... That hurt like hell, but it looks like the effect doesn't last forever..." Kenpachi Grinned "Sucks for you..."

----------------------------------------------

A/N: Well people I'm going to end it here cause its late and I got to rest up for tomorrow...I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again please forgive me for my spellin' errors...Voice your opinions through reviews, and I'll see ya' next time...Bye )

PS: Sorry for the shortness :(


	7. Chapter Six: 5's Power and Chopin'

**A/N: Hi people, I'm glad you guys have enjoyed the story so much up till now and I will continue my best to Continue entertaining you further...Like always forgive my spellin' errors as well as the gradual shortness of the story... Everyone I thank you for supporting me up till now :)**

**Rated for language (I mean seriously, who wouldn't swear if they got cut up xP)**

**Dear, xXSakuraNekoXx**

_**"Are all the original characters going to be Voiders?",**_

**Well Miss xXSakuraNekoXx of course they are, but that will be for explored upon in the story, please be patient 8)**

**-Anni.**

**Dear, BladeScream**

_**"woot u updated awsomeness have a cookie, unfortunatly i ate them all, but if i read it earlier i so would have given you one is my character gonna be added soon? Not really pushing it or anything, i know there r a lot of characters, and probably most of them are better than mine"**_

**Aww...You tease, I really wanted a cookie (... You have the full right to push your character, if anything it is probably the smartest thing to due as it will get your character in the loop faster...And also don't ever sell your character short...If you don't believe in him, who will?**

**-Anni.**

**Dear,Finallife**

**"_are u gonna put my character in the story i know im a little pushy on this subject but i like my character"_**

**Like with Bladey (I like given people nicknames :P), I am glad that you are pushing hard to get you character in the loop and I will try my fastest to get Him in the story...I just don't want to rush it, because I'm sure no one like characters jammed down their throats...[It hurts :( ...So yeah, Like with Bladey I will get to them as fast as I can**

**-Anni.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continuing from the Previous...**

"Cheh... For someone who supposed to be the 5th strongest, You sure do run alot don't ya' " Scoffed Kenpachi becoming annoyed with his opponents tactics, "Come on ya' green-haired freak..."

Anthrax quickly appeared out of nowhere and slashed at Kenpachi who easily dodged and retaliated grazing Anthrax's cheek. Anthrax wiped the small line of blood of blood on his face, Kenpachi watched on bored as Anthrax again charged at him. With a side-step, Kenpachi avoided a cut that could have been fatal, not that he really cared, he just didn't want to die to a weakling like this guy.

"Damn, Old-man Yama' said that these guys were supposed to be strong but so far I've only seen one decent fighter..." Kenpachi thought "This sucks..."

Anthrax charged at Kenpachi again, like before Kenpachi dodged and returned an attack, this time he managed to hit Anthrax on his back, now he had left a large gash on the front and back of his body.

"Shit..." Groaned Anthrax holding his back...Kenpachi meanwhile had grown bored with this fight, it was time to end it already...

Kenpachi dashed at Anthrax, this blow would put an end to this weaklings miserable life... He clearly took Anthrax off guard because his eyes opened wide at the site of the large captain charging at him, blade in killing position.

**Clashinngggg**_!!!(pronounced "Cla-Shen-ingggg(the g is exaggerated_

Kenpachi remained silent... His eyes slowly glanced towards his Zanpaktou...It held its position in the air, stopped by Dan's hand(_**A/N: Kinda' how Hollow Ichi. Held Byakuya's sword) **_His eyes then glanced down towards his stomach, Anthrax's Zanpaktou jabbed in at a twisted angle...His eyes the shifted towards Anthrax himself, a small smile on his face...

"Heh...I thought I could pull of this whole weakling thing a little longer...You truly are an impatient man,Captain of the 11th Squad, Zaraki Kenpachi..."

With the blade still in his stomach, Kenpachi responded " I don't recall tellin' you my name or my Rank...How the hell did yo..."

Kenpachi stopped mid-sentence...

**UGGAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

Anthrax removed his blade from Kenpachi turning his back to the Captain...Said Captain fell to his knees holding his stomach in pain

"It appears you forgot what my Zanpaktou's ability was shinigami... Sucks for you" Said Anthrax mockingly

Anthrax quickly turned around and kicked Zaraki in the face knocking him to the ground. He slowly walked over to the Captain and stepped on his head, mashing it into the dirt, he did this all with a small grin on his face... He could still hear the Captain screaming into the dirt, gradually getting softer...

"Now I can't have that..." Smirked Anthrax, stabbing his Zanpaktou into the Captains back, his scream now returning to a loud state...Anthrax squatted down to Kenpachi's ear

"You see, shinigami, Your screams...Your pain... is like music to my ears...and I just can't have you interrupting that, now can I?" He whispered into the captains ear, then proceeding to stab his blade into his back repeatedly... Anthrax moved his head as if he was humming to Kenpachi's screams, he was truly enjoying what was going on...

"Ahhh..." Anthrax smiled in a creepy way " Now that I'm satisfied, I will grant you the answer to your question, shinigami..."

His smile faded

Anthrax grabbed Kenpachi by his head and raised him up so the two made eye contact, Anthrax's yellow eyes stood out as clear as day now...

"Let me show you, now...Zaraki Kenpachi...How I know your name..." Said Anthrax before proceeding to drag Kenpachi by his head

_"Damn, I never thought pain would be the reason I would get my ass kicked in a fight...Cheh..." _Thought Kenpachi

"As you know, Kenpachi...This spot is almost a perfect position to observe your surroundings" Said Anthrax, as he spoke Kenpachi sneakingly gained some standing footing. In a quick instant he broke Anthrax grip and retrieved his sword which was back on the floor. He slashed at Anthrax who easily dodged the captains attack, Kenpachi was a little surprised...Was he truly holding back that much during the previous fight...

"You just don't learn do you? said Anthrax closing his eyes while dodge with the same graceful skill...

**STAB!!!**

**UGGAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

Kenpachi fell to his knees yet again, this time holding his shin in pain...

"The shin...Easily one of the most painful place to be hit in, obviously much more painful when stabbed into...And the acidic like addition must not be helpin' huh?" Said the Voider

He gave Kenpachi a swift punch and again grabbed him by his head...

"As I was saying, This spot is almost a perfect position to observe your surroundings...From here I will show you the reason I know your rank and name...Look over there..." Said the Voider turning the captains head to the left...

A blood-covered child, laid on the floor...Her broken zanpaktou at her side...

"Yachiru..."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

_**Unknown Area**_

_Tenshi sat a piano playing it gracefully, a female laid atop the piano watching him play..._

**A/N: The song Tenshi is playing is ****Chopin's Nocturne, Opus 27 #2 ---Copy and paste the title you just read, into the youtube search... The video I want you to listen to while readin' is the first one(Literally the first choice)... --- I ask this cause' it makes things a little more dramatic xP**

_"Wow, that sounds so beautiful..." Said the female_

_"So you like it" Said Tenshi with a smile_

_"Of course you play so well, You should show people your amazing talent" She said happily_

_"Heh...Don't I wish..." He said lightly laughing, yet never missing a single note_

_"Well, what do you mean" She said pouting her bottom lip "I think you could make it big with this song..."_

_"Yes I could...If this song wasn't already made famous by someone else..." Said Tenshi_

"_You mean this isn't your own song..." She asked_

_"No...This song was made by Chopin..."_

_"Chopin? She asked puzzled "Who's that some famous Shinigami?"_

_"Heh, far from it..."He smiled "Chopin was perhaps one of the greatest and gift musicians to ever existed"_

_The female remained silent_

_"He is a man so well renown for his musical talent that he was immortalized as a musical genius in both human and shinigami history..."_

_"Woah..." She responded_

_"Yeah, woah...You see, thats' why I will never try to display my talent to anyone...because no matter how hard you try at something there will always be someone greater than you..." He said looking out a nearby window and at a full moon...She too turned and gazed in awe at the moon outside..._

_Tenshi glanced at her for a second..."My thoughts exactly..."_

_She turned to see he had never once stopped playing ..._

_He continued "...You see, In this life...No matter what you seek, there will always be a peak you can reach before you can no longer go higher... "_

_She glanced at him, making eye contact his eyes were a warm brown,with specks of white moonlight reflection... "So are you saying that there is no point in trying at all..."_

_"Of course not..." He said _

_"Well, then what?" She asked confused "Why try if you can never be the best."_

_"Silly Hyioshi..." He smiled_

_She remained silent_

_"You just have to look at it from another angle..."_

_He glanced into her eyes...One red...One Blue...Truly unique..._

_"If you cannot surpass the limit of those who are the best... Then create your own limits...Separate your self from those that will stand in your way and make your self something they cannot be...Make your self stand out, not in their standards, but in your own..."_

_She only glanced at him... a smile on her face_

_"Hmmm? Whats so funny?" He asked thinking she thought his speech was corny_

_"You said "__thats' why I will never try to display my talent to anyone"__ and yet you forgot this whole time and played a song to me..." She smirked_

_Hyioshi patted him on the head and walked away with a grin of accomplishment on her face, she felt good about breaking his logic... She left the large empty room the two were in..._

_Tenshi continued to play..."Baka__**(A/N: Idiot)...**__I didn't forget"_

--- ---- ---- ---- ----

_**Seireitei Garden**_

**Yawn**

Tenshi wiped his eyes, his eyes strained to stay open, he must of only of gotten a small amount of sleep...

**CRICK**

Tenshi head turned at the sound...so he was still being followed...

"Yo..." He yelled to a tree "Going to follow me atleast don't make so much noise, you'll give away your position"

"I wasn't trying to hide my presence..." Responded a cold voice

Tenshi stood up quickly

"...a talking tree!!" He yelled pointing at the tree

No response...

"Wow...no sense of humor, eh?" Said Tenshi scratching his head

"I have no time for such trivial matters...I have come to challenge you"

"Challenge?...But I'm just an innocent bystander" Said Tenshi

"Fool..." Responded the person

"Well thats a little mean, I don't go around name calling you do I?" Said Tenshi in a slightly saddened voice

"..."

Tenshi knew his humor was going nowhere with this person

"Whats your name?" He asked the tree

"..."

"Hello?...Sir...Your name?..." He asked

"..."

"Aww...come on don't be like tha..." He was cut off

The man hopped off from the tree...Tenshi's eyes widened slightly

"Captain of the 6th Division...Kuchiki Byakuya..."

Tenshi glanced at the captain he could feel a strong rieatsu simply by being near Byakuya. There was only one thing to say...

"I don't assume you could go back to being a tree could you?"

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**A/N: Well thats the longest chapter I haven written so far, So i apologize for the increased amount of spellin' and grammar errors...I still feel the story is short, so forgive the shortness...Voice you opinions through reviews, I value your advise deeply... **

**I hope you enjoyed, See you guys next time )**


	8. Chapter Seven: 5's Fall and a Garden

**A/N: Hi people, Anni. here with the latest installment of BVFF, I hope you enjoy...Like always sorry for the spellin' errors, and the shortness... Also thank you for supporting up till now, Thank you and I hope you enjoy...**

**I JUST GOT SHOT WITH A NEEDLE OF ADRENALINE ---- Eh Hem, I mean I just saw something that inspired me from my small writers block ...Enjoy :D!!!!!!**

**P.s. : Keep in mind I added the Adrenaline line after I wrote the story and its only there cause I was to lazy to delete it :P**

**----- ---- ----**

**Annil8ter Cares )**

**Dear ****City of Dreams(**BTW, were you logged off or something cause it says you left an anomoyous review

_"I'm fairly sure that Annil8ter decides how strong your character gets to be"_

**Thank you!!! Sorry people...But come on if you guys were as powerful as you wanted, then the power bleach characters would have been utterly slaughtered in a second...Sorry :(...I'm, sure this will upset more than a few of you, so I will just go along with the story...Sorry '(, The only way I can see to make you guys feel better is by making this chapter in pure awesomeness...So yeah guys, stop telling me how powerful you are, or you'll be mad into a weakling :)...Nah, just kiddin', or am I (oO)**

**-Anni.**

**Dear Archie(I.E: **_**Archer)**_

_"so with out further adiu, bladescream, i challenge your character, if you accept and mabie with enough begging the great author-sama will let us fight?"_

Dude, if he agrees...Then heck yeah I'm all for it )...Looks like my stories gonna have to change a little bit people :...Oh well, I'll make it awesome anyways...So people I guess thats one more thing to look forward too : D...But dude,Archie, I'm tell you ahead of time, odds are I won't stay in key with everyone of your character details(That goes for everyone else too)...I mean I will keep too a few things, but come on if I had to use all the information you people gave me...We would have pretty fugly situation about whos history is the correct one(Not to mention unbalancedness, and trust me you don't want that...).

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Continuing from the Previous Chapter**

_**  
**_"Yachiru..." Kenpachi said in a dead tone

"Such a enjoyable site..." Grinned the Voider "A captain reduced to a weakling at the sight of a fallen subordinate"

Kenpachi Remained silent

"Come now, I heard you were the most blood thirsty captain in Soul Society, Zaraki Kenpachi...Were's your sense of enjoyment..."

Kenpachi only glanced at his vice-captain, again saying nothing

Anthrax was beginning to get annoyed, there was no point to be sadistic if the person didn't react to it...

"Damn it!!" He yelled raising the captain and punching him violently in the stomach " SAY SOMETHING!!!"

Kenpachi said nothing

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Anthrax yelled unsheathing his sword "IF YOUR NOT GOING TO TALK THEN DIE!!!"

**CHING**

Anthrax made a small gasp, which was quickly cut off by blood rushing out of his mouth...Anthrax quickly pulled back separating his throat from the Zanpaktou that had just pierced it... He stumbled backwards onto the floor gasping for air, his green eyes turning to a murky red as the blood rushed to his head...

"W-Who...a-a-are...yo-y-you...?" He managed to cough out, blood spurting out as he did...His vision might have been all red but he could tell whoever had stabbed him was a woman...

_"Unohana Retsu , Captain of the 4th Division" _Said the woman

"Sh-Sh-Shit..." He spit out falling abruptly to the floor, a small splash of blood shooting out of his throat as his head hit the floor

The captain looked away from the Voider and and towards Kenpachi...

"Zaraki-Taicho..."

"Unohana...Y-Y-Ya-Yachiru"..." Kenpachi hand extended his shaking hand to the direction of his Vice-Captain...Unohana took his hand into hers, Zakari couldn't help but notice the softness of her hands...

"Its okay, Zakari-Taicho...Isane is taking care of your Vice-Captain, Although she was injured we found that she was not in serious condition...as a matter of fact the only problem with her was that she was drenched in blood..."She said glancing at the Captain

Kenpachi's eyes widened slightly, a small grin appeared on his face "Son of a Bitch..."

"Excuse me?" Asked Unohana Confused

Kenpachi let out a loud laugh "HaHaHa...That son of a bitch!, He made me lose my sense of fighting by hurting somebody close to me..."

Unohana smiled slightly "Its good to see you back to your normal self, Zakari-Taicho"

"Speaking about acting like normal..." Said Kenpachi glancing at her the small grin still on his face"I never figured you for a kill-blow kind of person..."

"I never figured you for the kind of person to break down at the sight of his injured subordinate..." She said smiling

Kenpach sat up using his zanpaktou as a crutch...

"What are you doing, Zakari-Taicho?" Asked the Fourth Division Captain

Kenpachi grinned "Well now that I know Yachiru's gonna' be okay...I can let loose and finish this guy..."

Kenpachi glanced around...There was no trace of the Voider, just the blood he left on the floor...

"What the...Where'd the hell did he go?" Said Kenpachi

"It appears my hit wasn't a critical hit after all..." Responded Unohana

"You got him through the throat...Trust me Unohaha, Its a critical hit..." Smirked Kenpachi

"Were are you going Zaraki-Taicho?" Asked Unohana

"Odds are he couldn't have gotten to far, I'm going to find him...And call me Kenpachi...Zaraki-Taicho is just so, you know... formal..."

"Very well, Kenpachi" Smiled Unohana "But you I don't think you'd get very far either.."

"Huh?" Grunted a confused Kenpachi "Whadda' ya' mean?"

"Well..." She said, a small tint of pink appearing on her pale cheeks "Your still holding onto my hand."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

_**Seireitei Garden**_

Tenshi glanced across the small garden of flowers, he had slept in towards emotionless Captain... A small smile spread across his face

"Geez, your legend proceeds you, Kuchiki... Emotionless, but powerful" Tenshi said adding the powerful term as he could sense the captains immense reiastu cause a very, very small discomfort...

"..."

Tenshi glanced at the captain expecting some sort of reaction...The captain's expression did not change

"So...Kuchiki...You came here for some sort of business, didn't you?" Asked Tenshi after realizing for the second time(He realized it in the last chapter too...) that he would not change the Captains mood...

"I have already told you, Voider...I have come to challenge you" Said the Captain Coldly

"But I thought I explained it to you already ..." Said Tenshi scratching his head a smile still on his lips "...as I recall I said "I'm just an innocent bystander." "

"Fool...I have no more time to waste on you...Draw your Zanpaktou..." Said the Captain demandingly

"Why so eager to fight, Kuchiki?" Asked Tenshi, noticing the captain extending his hand with his finger spread apart, each slightly bended**...(A/N Example: Basically, hold your hand (palm upwards) outwards with your fingers very slightly bent...)**

"Fool" The captain repeated, Tenshi flinched a little...He wasn't a fool he was just misunderstood...

Byakuya continued after noticing the Voider's slight unconfortableness look "After I kill you, we will have two Voiders dead... I will then move on to your fellow members"

"Wait a minute, Two Voiders?" Tenshi asked Confused..."

Byakuya looked at the Voider "Have you not sensed already that one of your allies Rieastu has completely vanished..."

Tenshi's eyes widened

"_Danny!!!" _He thought

"After you are all dead I will personally dispose of your leader..." Spoke the Captain

"Cheh, as if I care if you killed that Bitch?!" Tenshi said, his smile turning to a scowl "That little punk treats me like crap anyways, Hell, I remember one time I was sleeping, she thought it would be funny to pick on my sleeping corpse...So she got this warm bowl of water...

"Enough !" Yelled the Captain " I will leave you here to die, Voider..."

Tenshi paid no attention to the Captains threats...(A/N: **If you have seen the Metal Gear Solid(Original baby ) ) artwork then Tenshi is in snake pose...If you don't play Mgs and haven't seen the artwork then here is a link to a picture of the stance---http://mangasmaniac.blog.playersrepublic.fr/images/mediumSolidSnakeMGS2.2.jpg--- If the link does not appear in the story format, then search Solid Snake at google, go to images, It should directly under the first picture**)

"How do you plan on attacking me without a sword ?" Question Voider, noticing the Captain did not have his sword in its sheath

"Fool" Said the Captain, closing his fingers

"_Again with the Fool" _thought Tenshi...He suddenly felt a strange presence around him...

**SWISHSWISHSWISH SKUISH( A/N: Repeat this alot of times in your head...Ps: Skuish is the sound of a sword connecting with skin)**

Tenshi stood still for a moment..."_What the hell just happened_?"

**SPLAT**

A large gush of blood shot out of Tenshi's chest...

**SPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLATSPLAT(A/N:Repeat this in your head alot)**

Tenshi fell to the floor, multiple wounds shooting blood from the openings in his skin...

"_Damn..." He thought falling to the floor_

"It appears that you realize what happened a moment to late, Voider..." Spoke the Captain

"_Damn..."_

"Odds are you will die of your wounds in a matter of minutes, Voider...However if you stand or make any attempt to continue fighting, I will have no choice but to end your life now"

_"Damn..." Tenshi eyes began to slowly close, _

" This is goodbye, Voider" Said the Captain walking away ignoring the fact Tenshi tossed something into his mouth

With those words the Captain slowly began to vanish in the distance... Soon he was gone..

"_Damn... That hurt..." _Thought Tenshi, opening his right eye to see if the Captain had left ...

No longer seeing Byakuya and sensing he was far enough so that he could not sense Tenshi's wasn't dead...Tenshi stood up, no blood leaving his wounds...Tenshi was sure glad he still had the blood suppressing pills Danny had given him long ago.(**A/N: Blood supressing pills stop your bleed in a wound, works better if heavily cut, its not a real pill (--) **)

"Cheh..."Tenshi scoffed glancing towards the large wall in the distance that surrounded Soul Society "That's a cheap way to get in Danny..."

Tenshi put his hands into his pocket, He had to get back to his journey of finding Hyioshi...

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Shinigami Research Institute **

**BLAM!**

A small door came off its hinges...Dan pulled himself out of the miniature morgue fridge, rubbing his hand together for a second, it was pretty cold especially when you wear little to no clothes all day and night... He quickly observed his surroundings, yup he was definitely inside the protective gates... Excellent...

Dan quickly left the room and walked down a long and narrow hallway and out of the building...

"Alright now to get back to the mission..."He said out loud, quickly using flash-steps he vanished...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Okay so here's what's happened if you didn't understand... While Tenshi slept, Byakuya used Senbonzakura and surrounded Tenshi under the camouflage of the flower garden he was sleeping... Byakuya kept his palm open in order to keep Senbonzakura in place, when he closed his finger Senbonzakura attacked...Unlike the other times he used Senbonzakura which he usually used to leave a horrible outer wound, This time he actually used it to stab into and come out the other side of Tenshi...Picture a man being shot by a Chaingun but replace it with Senbonzakura...pretty gruesome, eh?...Anyways after all this happened, Tenshi played dead until Byakuya was safety away in order for him to avoid conflict and continue his journey... **_

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed, again sorry for any spellin' and grammar errors, Also forgive the shortness...Yes I know it wasn't as great as other chapters, but hey every story needs a slow chapter, its' only natural...So yeah sorry...Oh and I have finally gotten to the point for adding more characters, so I'm not gonna promise anything, but there is a 90 chance for a new character(s) next chapter...**

**As always I hope you had a good time reading, if you have any complaints and or just wanna' vent or something...Feel free too, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya' next time )**


	9. Chapter Eight: 6 and The Arrival

**A/N: Hi people, Anni. here with yet another update, Like always forgive my Spellin' and grammatical errors and the general shortness of my stories...**

**Also yes it has been decided that another character well enter this loop that we call a story, so hopeful it will make the story more entertaining and you will enjoy, Thank you for supporting up till now and I hope you enjoy...**

_**Annil8ter Cares :D**_

_**Dear **_Onodlo

"This sounds cool. Is it possible for me to participate?"

**Yes, you may participate, this applies to anyone else who wishes to join. It might be a while before you actually make it in cause there is a long list...Also to join please read Archer's response in the review section about what you need to do before joining(And no Kami- Chars. cause I assure you if they are Kami powered they will be displayed beyond weak, I'm talking crappy filler weak . :)**

**-Anni.**

**Dear Archie(Archer)**

WHY DID YOU MAKE THE VOIDERS LEADER A CHICK!! Thats just cold man though i am looking forward to the back story of the leader, btw who is your character again?

**Awww, come Archie theres nothing wrong with a chick being in charge, Yes there will be a backstory(Hopefully its not borin')...And me, I'm Tenshi( :)... Well clearly I'm not the strongest(And no I won't go all Kami on yall' I hate Kami OC's as much as you...**

**Ps: To Archie**

**I just wanted to add thanks for helping me out with people's questions in the review section**

**-Anni**

**Dear Finallife**

you still didn't answer my question from last chapter about if my character would be serving aizen or how strong YOU think he should

**All in due time my friend...All in due time...(Notice how skillfully I avoided the question :P)**

**-Anni.**

**Rated For Swearing **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**- - - - -FlashBack- - - - -**_

_**AGHHHH!!!**_

_Tenshi roared gripping his head trying to stop a white mask from forming over his face... He removed his hand and began slamming his head on the ground, blood soon appeared making a small pool where his head bashed the ground..._

_Hyioshi reached towards him, her expression torn between anger and sadness... She kicked and punched at Dan who was holding her back with a single arm_

_"Damn it,Danny!" She yelled at the giant of a man "Let me go, I have to help him!!!"_

_**AGRGRHGHH!!!**_

_Tenshi screamed again, his voice becoming more distorted as the mask continued to grow... _

_"Danny!!!" Hyoishi yelled again" LET ME GO, You're his friend...How can you just stand there, you should be helping me! Damn it Dan, Let me go! LET ME GO!!"_

_"Hyioshi!" He Yelled Silencing her "I Couldn't let you go if I wanted to..."_

_Hyioshi remained silent a small tear in her eye "Why Danny?...Why?"_

_"Because I made a promise to Tenshi..." He said sternly "You should already know why, you were the first one to try and tame your Inner Hollow after all..."_

_"But we..." She was cut off_

_"You know better than anyone that once a hollow takes control over its hosts body, that the first person it goes after is the Host's most treasured person .."_

_Hyioshi Glanced down, tears pouring down her cheek "You mean like with me and my sister..."_

_Dan remained silent_

_**AGRGHGHHH! AHHHHHHH!!**_

_Dan and Hyoishi both turned to see that a white mask had fully formed over Tenshi's face, but now and even graver danger had appeared... Tenshi limbs were being surrounded by a white goo that quickly harden into Hollows' skin._

_"Shit!" Dan yelled placing Hyioshi down, he knew that once the hollow body formed it usaully meant the host was losing to his inner hollow _

_"Hyioshi! Stay back, he's going to go after you firs..."_

_Hyioshi eyes widened as a claw stabbed through Dan's chest...She followed the Claw from Dan's chest to the creature only to be met with the eyes of the newly formed hollow... It eyes were a pure navy blue..._

_Quickly tossing Dan aside, the hollow roared as it approached Hyioshi..._

_**Bam!!!**_

_Hyioshi watched on silent as a foot connected with the hollows head sending it flying to the other side of the large room..._

_"Cheh, what the hell are you doing just staring at him like a little scared brat, Your ignorance astounds me Hyioshi ..." Yelled an annoyed man_

_"Todd!" gasped Hyioshi_

_"Thats my name don't ..." Todd was cut off half sentence as he ducked down to dodge the lounge of the hollow, while it was directly above of him he kicked the hollow in the stomach , sending it high into the sky..._

_"Dont wear it out..." Todd continued with a small annoyed smirk..._

_Hyioshi remained silent, everything was happening way too fast_

_"Honestly what do you see in that guy..." Todd said pointing up towards the sky_

_Hyioshi slightly blushed "See in him, cheh...Yeah right, me and Tenshi thats like Light and Dark..." She Responded_

_"What are you talking about?... Light and Darkness fit each other perfectly...You can' have light without dark, same as you can't have dark without light... The two rely on one another to exist..." _

_Hyioshi quickly turned away to cover her reddening face "Shut up..."_

_"Hey you don't gotta hide it from me, I've always know you've had a thing for..."_

_**WOOOOSHHH**_

_Todd looked up as the sound of something approaching, came from the sky..._

_"Awwww, Crap..." He said annoyed, as everything around him illuminated in a red glow_

_Cero! " Hyioshi managed to yell before the force of a blast threw her towards the other side of the large room she was in..._

_**BLAMMMMM!!**_

_"From this point on everything seemed to happen in flashes... _

_First,she saw the hollow appear from the sky..._

_slowly it turned towards her... _

_It walked at a slow pace towards her... _

_It roared, displaying its rather jagged teeth... _

_It was now standing several feet away from her raising its claws..._

_"Get away from her!?!" Yelled Dan appearing out of nowhere slashing at the creature, it took the full hit of Dan's zanpaktou unphased...It slamed its claws in the middle shattering the sword, then it raised it finger like claw a red glow appearing_

_Dan quickly used what was left of his large zanpaktou to shield whatever Cero he could, He quickly left sight as the red glow engulfed him..._

_"Danny!" Yelled Hyioshi unseathed her Zanpaktou_

_It roared at her..._

_"Do it!" a voice yelled yelled_

_"No, Stop you kill him!" Her head yelled_

_"He'll kill you first!"_

_"No he won't, he would never hurt you!"_

_"DO IT!!!"_

_"DON'T!!!"_

_**SWISHHHHhhhh- - - SMASHHHHhhh...**_

_Hyioshi's blade hit the floor, quickly she fell to her knees...She couldn't do it..._

_"Hyioshi!!" Yelled a voice in her head"If you can't do it...Then at least let me help you, if you don't do something he'll kill you..._

_"No...I can't..." Hyioshi said silently to her self..."I won't do it..."_

_**AGRGHGHHH!**_

_Hyioshi glanced up, the hollow no hovering over her, its claws ready to kill..._

_"I won't fight you...Do what you have to do" she said to the monster_

_It stopped...Quickly it gripped its head, its body withering in confusion and pain..._

_"You won't hurt her!!!" It yelled in a distorted Voice_

_"TRY AND STOP ME" It yelled in an eviler tone_

_The hollow wither and turned, gripping its head in confusion..._

_After a few moments...It stopped...It turned towards Hyioshi..._

_**AGRGHGHHH!**_

_Hyioshi remained silent as the creature approached her, raising its claws ready to strike...Tenshi had lost to his inner hollow_

_In the distance Hyioshi could hear a badly injured Dan yelling for her to run... _

_"Idiot!! Move!!!" yelled out a muffled voice, mostly likely Todd under a large amount of rocks_

_The creature was no in front of her, it roared one final time_

_**SWIPE**_

_Hyioshi's eyes widened as it grabbed her, mostly likely to mutilate her horribly with its jaws..._

_It pulled her close, its body was cold...Hyioshi braced herself as it pulled her closer_

_A tear came down her eye... a small smile of relief on her face..._

_"Tenshi..." she said softly, the hollow held her close but not to attack, but to comfort her_

_In a distorted voice it replied _

_"Hyioshi..."_

_----- ----- ------ ----- ------_

**Abandoned Village**

Hitsuguya glanced at his surroundings, not a single trace of another person around...Ever since that female voider used Kidou, his sense had become somewhat distorted and he was unable to find fellow shinigami or sense nearby Rieastu of his enemys...He didn't need his abilites to tell him he was being followed by two people, He assumed both as enemies as they both tried to remain out of sight and leave no trace of there presence. He didn't fear them, he just preferred that hey made the first strike...His would soon regret his words.

**SWISH**

Hitsuguya grunted as handspringed back in order to avoid a slash that likely would have decapitated his head... He quickly turned in all directions and saw his attackers were no where in sight...

"Damn" Thought Hitsuguya

"So, the young Captain prodigy is just as good as they say" Said a female voice

Hitsuguya quickly turned to see a small blond haired girl

"What the hell?" Question Hitsuguya the moment he saw the small child

"Good to see my first fight here is gonna be with a captain and not a weak subordinate" She grinned wickedly

Hitsuguya remained silent...This small girl was a Voider?...

"Who exactly are you?" Questioned Histuguya

"Hm, Where are my manners... Name's Sayuri, Voider Rank # 6" She declared with a grin

In one of those rare moments that mostly likely happens only once in a life time, Hitsuguya lost his scowlish face and began to laugh...The small blond girl watched on as the White captain laughed at her

"How could a small brat like you be a Voider, muchless a ranked fighter" He laughed

"I guess I could asked the same thing couldn't I..." She said coldly

Hitsuguya stopped laughing his scowl returning

"I may be...Small...," The blond girl struggled on the 'small' part "But you would be wise not to underestimate me Shinigami..."

She quickly vanished out of sight, taking advantage catching Hitsuguya off guard...She appeared from the right and landed a clean uppercut-like kick to the Captain...

Hitsuguya quickly unsheathed his sword, somewhat hesitant in attacking the little girl, even if she just had kicked him in the chin...

**Swoosh--(SLASH)**

Hitsuguya quickly snapped out of his hesitance when he felt the small girls zanpaktou slash lightly into his forearm, it seemed like she held back on her blow... Quickly retaliating, Hitsuguya lunge striked forward... the girl jumped on top of his hanging blade and kicked him in the face.

"_What the hell ?"_ Thought Hitsuguya quickly rising from the floor

"Hmph" Sayuri Pouted her bottom lip "This is lame, your not even using your shikai ...Maybe fighting you isn't better than a subordinate atleast they wouldn't hold back because they already know there gonna' die..."

The girl again vanished... Hitsuguya quickly glanced around him, the girl was nowhere to be seen

"You know..." Smirked the girl

Hitsuguya gasped...How the hell did she managed to get on his back with him even noticing until she spoke...

"I could cut your head off right now..."She continued

Hitsuguya remained silent...He couldn't do anything as long as her blade stayed at his throat

"Hey...Can I tell you a secret..." She said leaning her head on his

Hitsuguya remained silent

"Did you know...that the moment I had laid my eyes upon you...I fell in love" She whispered in his ear

"_What the hell!? Is this some sort of sick joke?" _Thought Hitsuguya

"Your eyes...Your hair...Everything..." She continued "As a matter of fact, when N-chan used kido... I prayed I would run into you..."

Hitsuguya glanced at the reflection of the sword by his throat, the girl was blushing...His eyes widened as he saw someone else approach, another Voider!?

_Fuhime, Unaru! _(Wind princess, howl!)

From behind a large cyclone shaped blade stabbed directly at Sayuri

"Cheh...amateur" Scoffed an annoyed Sayuri jumping off Hitsuguya's back...

"Hitsuguya-Tiacho...Are you okay?" Asked the man

Hitsuguya let out a small sigh of relief, "_Finally an ally, Strange...He looks familiar_"...

"Tiacho?" Asked the man again

"Huh? Oh yeah, Thanks by the way..." Hitsuguya responded "Whats your name? You look familiar..."

"I'm sorry for not introducing my self earlier, My name is Chaze Ria Kai, 4th seat of...well your division." Said Chaze

"Yo... you too guys gonna' ignore me forever" yelled out an annoyed Sayuri

Hitsuguya and Chaze turned to see the blond haired girl, she was already in her fighting stance...

"Looks like there's no time to get better acquainted, Tiacho..." Said Chaze unsheathing his Zanpaktou

Hitsuguya nodded and proceeded to unsheathe his zanpaktou as well.

"Alright" Grinned Sayuri "Lets go!!!"

Quickly she and Hitsuguya clashed swords, she quickly turned the situation by resorting to hand to hand combat. Quickly, she punched the Captain in the stomach and powerful backhand. The moment Hitsuguya fell back, Chaze charged the Voider giving her no chance to rest, slash at her relentlessly. Sayuri was taken slightly by suprise at the Voiders sword skill, she could say that it was easily on par with Hitsuguya's. It didn't really matter, she could easily handle them both, even at the same time if necessary.

Hitsuguya quickly recover and joined Chaze, Sayuri blocked both shinigami's zanpaktou as they came easily...

"I'm a little saddened Toshiro, I didn't know you like to thing with three people involved" Said Sayuri "Personally I'd rather have you all alone"

"A little brat like you shouldn't be talking like a grown up..." Responded Hitsuguya

"Cheh..." Sayuri scoffed, dodging through Chaze sword swing and sent him flying with one strong kick... Quickly taking advantage of not be bother by someone else, Sayuri kicked at pressure point on Hitsuguya's shoulder...Hitsuguya quickly dropped his sword as his nerve trigger by the kick, Sayuri put the tip of her blade at the captains throat...

"Toshiro..." She started

"Hitsuguya..To you brat" Responded Hitsuguya

Sayuri quickly smacked Hitsuguya with the flat end of her zanpaktou

"You have no right to call me brat...brat..." Stated Sayuri "The Void decreases the age rate of everyone inside its dimension, don't let this silly body fool you...I'm easily a two years older than you..."

Hitsuguya glanced at his blade...Could he reach it before she reacted

"Go ahead and try Toshiro...But you'll lose that pretty arm of yours before you get the chance to swing" Smirked Sayuri noticing the captains glances towards his blade

Hitsuguya knew that he couldn't get to his zanpaktou without a distraction... where the hell was Chaze?

------ ----- ----- ---- ----

**ElseWhere**

An orange haired shinigami alongside three other people, have just finished entering Soul Society...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So yeah I hoped you enjoyed, again sorry for the shortness, my spellin' and grammar errors and anything else I did wrong...I hope you enjoyed :D

Yes the first chapter was somewhat of a backstory, I hope you also enjoyed the new characters, I plan to add more after I kill off a few X)

Until next time my awesome fans Later

-Anni.


	10. Chapter Nine: A New Threat Appears

**A/N: Hi Everyone, sorry that this Update took longer than usually, I had limited time before and I had a essay for school so I had no time, but anyways now I'm back xD... Like always please forgive my spellin' and grammar errors and the occasional shortness in stories...On a side note I don't mind the use of my reviews as a forum but try to keep it minimal if possible, cause I cant tell whats a entry, helping someone and suggestions, apart from one another so please be considerate and give others a chance to be seen.**

**Anyways I hope you Enjoy! :D**

**Annil8ter Cares :D**

Dear xXSakuraNekoXx,

Okay, so all the OCs will be voiders...so then what are you going to do with the ones that listed their ranks in the 13 Court guard squads? Use them as voider ranks instead? I guess that would work... Oh...and you're aware that 'Tenshi' means 'Angel'...right?

_Yes I am aware of Tenshi meaning Angel, and I have changed my mind about all OC's Being Voiders, the previous chapter should have suggested that, but I'm sorry if it was not implied... As for the ranks, I have already stated that I have final call on the small details, but I do incoperate some ranks when I can and if I don't incorporate it rank, I add it to the characters power or if that doesn't work out I give them an extended amount of life in the story...Thats right everyone in the story has a life count over thier head(If you have watched deathNote, you can easily picture this...I AM THE KIRA OF THIS WORLD, HAHAHAHAHA..., If your not familiar check out this link -carineswan.files./2007/05/death-note1.jpg- If the link does not work or is not posted when I upload the story, then search shinigami eyes and It should be the last piture(WARNING, THE PAGE SHOWS SOME SPOILERS, For those who haven't had the chance to see it yet)_

_-Anni._

Dear Tobi is a good Boy,

judging by Sayuri's choice of insults...was wandering, is she some distent relative of Keigo's?

_Hehe, Nah its not that, Its just that she likes Hitsuguya, as stated last chapter "_Did you know...that the moment I had laid my eyes upon you...I fell in love"..._That wasn't a taunt, it was a telling of how she feels about him, she(like most fan girls and boys oO) see Hitsuguya as one hot piece of Ice(Crappy pun, I know...)_

_-Anni._

_Dear GreyFirestorm,_

Um... Hi there!! How can i add a character?? I would love to get one in this COOL story of yours...

_Well firstly I'm glad you are enjoying the story )...Um and if ya' want to add your character(And anyone else who wants too)...It was explained by Archie earlier, He said" __need to make a character profile, check out the oldest couple of reviews for this story, i took up most of page 3 if you need any ideas, take a look at some of the other characters, i think the only rule is you have to be at least somewhat orginal with your character_

_Hope that helps...if I may add, make it descriptive, but not too describtive Like some peopleGlares at Archie >:( _

_-Anni._

_Dear Archie,_

Anywhey my complant about the female leader has NOTHING to do with being sexist, most of my best friends are girls, the reason i didnt like a chick in charge is because well...from what ive read and seen in person...girls tend to be a bit more...sedistic and ruthless in a fight. TO ALL PEOPLE READING THIS! How many times in a horror movie does a girl go for a gun...NEVER They go for the 14 inch steak knife that just so HAPPENS to be lying around, thats my only point, when ticked off girls are SCARRY

_Oh wasn't suggesting Sexism(Sorry), And yeah your right...Girls are ruthless, all the more reason to make one the leader, What better way to have more fun in fighting, than fighting someone who goes beserk...Oh and about the gun and steak knife part, LoL_

_-Anni._

_Maybe Rated for some swearing_

_And again really sorry for the Lateness_

**Continuing From the Previous Chapters**

**A Cemetery**

Dan stealthly entered the private chamber, no one had noticed his infiltration, Tenshi always said he was the best when it came to hiding his Rieatsu... Dan quickly noticed a coffin in the middle of the room, inside laid the fallen Commander-General Yamamoto...Atop of the casket was what he sought after, Dan quickly picked up the object and gazed at it with awe...

"So this is the legendary, _Ryūjin Jakka'_..."

Dan held the object carefully, like it was a prized Jewel... Dan pulled a small device from the top rim of his loincloth, as he had assumed no one found it when they searched his supposedly dead corpse...Quickly he put it to his ear, pressing a small button on the side of the device...

**Static Static Connection**

_Yo_..." Said a female voice

"Hyioshi...I got it..." Said Dan into the device

Everything remained silent

"Hyioshi?...Hyioshi?" Asked Dan after getting no response

"_Huh, oh yeah...Ok, good work Danny, I'll gather everyone up...Well meet up at the The North Gate_.."

"Ok, I'll see ya' there Hyioshi"

"_Yeah, see ya' then Danny..." _She responded

**Transmission Cut**

Dan quickly left the room with Ryūjin Jakka' on his back, quickly jumped atop the roof of a small house...

"Now which ways' North..." Dan scratched his head as he spoke...

**A Small Abandoned Village**

Hitsuguya could feel the bead of sweat slowly going down his cheek...

"_Damn_" He thought "_What the hell am I supposed to do, damn it chaze where the hell are you_?"

"So Toshiro...whats it gonna be?" prodded Sayuri "Your completely exposed to attack and it doesn't look like your friends coming back...looks like your out of luck, Toshiro..."

Hitsuguya made quick eye contact...Sayuri noticed a small smirk

"Whats so funny..." Question Sayui

_Sōten Ni Zase,(__**A/N:"sit upon the frozen heavens**_") _Hyōrinmaru_

As everything was surrounded in ice Sayuri calmly spit out "Damn..."

**BWOOOOOOSHHHHH**

In less than a second a large ice Dragon had emerged from the White haired captains zanpaktou and engulfed his enemy taking her completely off guard_**A/N: Thats something awesome to picture, picture" Hitsuguya ice dragon roaring as it goes straight up towards the sky," thats just sweet )")**_

Hitsuguya quickly swung his blade, shattering the ice dragon as quickly as it had appeared, as he had expected his opponent was still alive... Sayuri gently wiped ice chunks off of her shoulder, ignoring the previous attack and remaining unfazed...

"That all you got Toshiro?" She smiled

"Cheh...No choice...Bankai..."

**WHooooshhhh**

Sayuri looked on as the captain emerged from a small cloud of smoke caused from his Bankai's release...She remained unaffected by the surge of Rieatsu produced...Hitsuguya wings extended quickly blowing away all the remaining cloud produced from his Bankai...

_Daiguren_(**A/N: great crimson lotus ice ring, **")_, Hyōrinmaru_

Sayuri looked at the captains Bankai, needless to say she was a impressed...

"Good...Now that your not going to hold back...Niether should I"

Sayuri placed her hand at the back of her head

"_What the...hell?"_Thought Hitsuguya

"I don't got some super form, like everyone else... Looks like you'll have to make due with this..." She said to the captain, slowly she dragged her hand from the back of her head to her chin

Hitsuguya eyes widened as a shark-shaped hollows mask formed over her head(_**A/N: Picture it like a hammerhead sharks head with a fin at the middle-top of the mask)**_

Hitsuguya felt his body using all its ability to keep him from falling to his knees, the amount of Rieastu coming from the girl was incredible...He glanced at one of his wings, to his suprise it was slowly desenigrating, he assumed it was because his Rieastu was being smother by Sayuri's...He had to end this fast, that is if he could end it at all...

"Lets go, shall we Toshiro.." Said a High pitched static like voice

Hitsuguya only nodded

**CLASH**

**CLASH**

**CLASH**

**CLASH**

**CLASH**

Hitsuguya ducked under a quick stab and retaliated with a lunge strike only to be met with a side kick to the head...Sayuri wasted no time to take advantage of this distraction and slash at Hitsuguya at high speeds she only managed to give him a small wound before he quickly incased himself with his wings preventing further damage.

The moment the wings separated a large ice dragon shot out, taking Sayuri by suprise but not really becoming a problem...She blocked the attack with her bare hand as it came at her...Hitsuguya quickly slashed at her from the right, leaving a small wound on the side of her stomach.

Sayuri grimaced in pain before slashing at Hitsuguya again, this time he easily dodge her attack and slashed her on the left side of her stomach...Sayuri no annoyed grabbed the captain by his white cloak and placed her hand at his head, a small red glow appearing.

"Damn!!" Thought Hitsyguya "Cero!!"

**BOOOOOOMMMM**

Sayuri stood back and watched the prodigy captain, bruised and blood drenching him and the floor

"So you used the all the power you had left for bankai just to block that weak cero...Sucks, this fight isn't gonna be fun now that you have no Bankai" She said

"Damn..." Hitsuguya scoffed, quickly he launched an ice dragon from his blade...

Sayuri blocked the entire barrage with her hand, once the attack had stopped she saw Hitsuguya had fled...

She removed her Vizard mask and placed it Daignoaly on her head(**A/N: Like Hiyori did when she faught Ichigo**)

"Bastard where'd you go..." She in a clearly annoyed tone" Damn it, Toshiro...I don't like men who run..."

Sayuri raised her blade to her mouth...

"_Hiroimono Goshujin Higaisha_, _Chishio Ryouken"(__**A/N:Find your victim,Blood Hound**__)-- It was orginally "Find Prey" but I didn't know how to say prey in Japanese--_

The blood on the blade dissolved into small particles**( A/N: Basically the blood turned in blood colored Rieastu**), Sayuri inhaled the particles, her eyes quickly glew red... Her blade moved itself freely now pointing to slightly North of her location... She squinted her eyes just enough to see a figure slash stepping away...

"Found you, Toshiro"

(A/N: Sayuri's blade Blood Hound

Hitsuguya gasped for air as he ran, it had taken his Bankai and all his power just to block that Cero and in the end he only block about a half of the overall blast... He had to find someone to help him, he doubted he could fight any longer especailly seeing that she was still at full power... All he knew now was that he had to run, maybe find another captain to help him...

"My, My..." Said a voice leaning on a nearby tree "Where are you running of to?"

"Damn..." Hitsuguya spit out

"I hate to take out the man of my dreams...but I've got no choice...Sorry, My love..."

Sayuri vanished from site

Hitsuguya only reacted in shock as she quickly appeared before him, her sword raised to strike and take the life of Hitsuguya

**Kch...**

"Damn not now" Said Sayuri

**Kch...KacHessh**

Sayuri screamed as her mask shattered... Hitsuguya only looked at her, looks like she was truly inexperienced because she had only had her mask on for 4 minutes at the most... Irregardless, Hitsuguya saw his chance...

_Sōten Ni Zase,(__**A/N:"sit upon the frozen heavens**_") _Hyōrinmaru!!_

**Unknown Area**

"Thats right all Voiders to the North Gate, Be there at Noon sharp do you understand" Hyioshi said into a headset

Quickly multiple people responded "Yes..."

Hyioshi face grew an annoyed look

"I didn't her you Tenshi" She said into the headset

"Thats cause I didn't say anything" Responded a sarcastic Voice

"Bastard, Your supposed to say 'yes'" She said putting the microphone slightly closer to her mouth

"Huh, yes?...For what?" He questioned

"For the order..." She said bringing the microphone slightly closer to her mouth again, her voice getting annoyed

"Order? What order?" He asked

"My order!" She yelled into the microphone

"Okay" He responded in a happy tone

If Hyioshi hadn't suppressed her anger at that very moment, she was sure everyone in Soul Society would have died from the pressure of her Reiatsu...

"Hey,Hey... you too lovebirds" Cut in a carefree Voice "There are other times for you two to declare your love for each other, right now we've got bigger problems..."

Tenshi Scoffed at the comment about him and Hyioshi being 'lovebirds'

Hyioshi made no comment over the headset, but her cheeks did redden slightly...

"What are ya' talking about Todd?" Question Hyioshi

"Well ever since we left the Void, I've had the feeling that we weren't the only ones who left..."

Hyioshi eyes widened slightly "You don't mean..."

"I'm afraid so...Its the Shikyo Tama(_**A/N:Death Shots)"**_

Several gasp where heard over the headset

Wasting no time Hitsuguya charged at the Rank 6 Voider, who easily side stepped his attack...He quickly sideslashed which she also easily avoid by ducking, while ducking Sayuri swung her left foot at Hitsuguya's feet and the captain fell to his back, she quickly laid on his chest...

"Tell me Toshiro...Am I entertaining enough, Do you find me a good enough opponent?" She asked

He quickly pushed her off of him, while she was in the air he swung his blade and a large ice dragon again emerged... Sayuri quickly spun her sword in front of her in rapid secession(**A/N: Picture her spinning her zanpaktou in front of her 'like a windmill', but really really fast**), quickly disenigrating it as it made contact with her zanpaktou.

"I'm disappointed Toshiro, your first Ice dragon had much more power to its attack" she yelled as she continued to spin her blade to block the ice dragon(_**A/n: She yells because as she blocks the ice dragon, it makes loud sounds of ice being broken apart**_)

" I'm disappointed...you didn't see through such an obvious distraction..." Said a voice from behind Sayuri

Sayuri's eyes opened wide as she turned to see a yet another large ice dragon, she had no time to react as she was engulfed by the Ice dragon...

Hitsuguya slashed his blade again disengrating the dragon, he was left only to see an ice covered corpse falling to the ground

Hitsuguya knew she wasn't dead, but he knew he couldn't beat her either, he needed a plan...He estimated he had about 3 minutes...He wasn't even given that...

"Shame Toshiro..." Said Sayuri, Hitsuguya eyes widening

**SPLATTTT**

Hitsuguya fell to his knees as blood shot from a large gash on his chest

"If that attack that hit me had more power to its blow, then it might have actually of given you time to counter attack...What a shame indeed"

"_Damn, even when she was exhausted from using her mask...I still couldn't beat her_" Thought Hitsuguya staring at his opponent walking towards him

"This is the end, Toshiro" Said Hyioshi raising her blade to her side(_**A/N: Basically because she gonna decapitate Hitsuguya while he's on his knees**_

**WHOOOOOOSHHHHHH...SWIcHHHH**

Hitsuguya only stared on, what the hell... It can't be...

Sayuri only glanced down at her stomach, a blue arrow slowly dissolving in the wound...

Sayuri dropped her blade, her hands slowly grasping towards the bow

"W-What...the...h-h-hell" Sayuri said softly

"_The Ryoka Quincy?_" Thought Hitsuguya

The moment Sayuri touched the arrow in her stomach a flurry of arrows shot from all directions...Sayuri screamed in pain as the arrows went through her... Hitsuguya turned his head in anguish, this was jsut barbaric

Sayuri Hand slowly tried to reach to her head, Hitsuguya knew she was going to use the mask again...A large burst of Rieastu shot out as her mask reformed

**WHOOOOOOSHHHHHH...SWIcHHHH**

Hitsuguya turned away in anguish as the Former rank 5 voider head was pierced by an arrow...

By his natual instinct to help, Hitsuguya quickly rose to his feet

**SWIcHHHH SWIcHHHH**

Hitsuguya screamed as two arrows went through his knees, causing him to fall to them again...

"Remain as you were shinigami...just because you are not are intended target doesn't mean we will not resort to killing you" Said a voice

"_Intended target?" _Thought Hitsuguya _"Who the hell are they?"_

_Hitsuguya couls see shadows of figures moving in the shadows_

While not actully seeing anyone, Hitsuguya did notice multiple shadows of people leave...

After several moments the arrows from his knees dissipated into nothingness...Hitsuguya managed to drag himself to the corpse of his former opponent... He removed his captains cloak and tossed it over the corpse of his enemy...

The mere sight of her mutilated body would haunt him for the rest of his life...

A/N: Well there the chapter, Hope you enjoyed and it was worth the wait...Like always forgive my spellin' and grammar errors... Forgive me for killing off Sayuri, Ciry...It was just her time...Sorry...

I feel bad now...Goodbye and see you next time )


	11. Chapter Ten: Tenshi's battle

**A/N: Hi everyone, Here is the latest chapter, hope you enjoy and please forgive the spellin' and grammar errors...As well as my forgetful mind on details,**

**Oh yes, I feel like I should mention that the whole section with Hyioshi in chapter Eight was a flashback...Not sure i I said it already, but nonetheless now you know...**

**--**

**Annil8ter Care's :D**

**Dear ****Bladey(B****ladescream****)**

**Hitsuguya turned away in anguish as the Former rank 5 voider head was pierced by an arrow...isnt that supposed to say 6? or maybe i'm wrong? lol**

next thing, YAY u updated! story's going good so far mehh uhh still waiting for my character but not being pushy again , dang review board turned forum lol  
and also good job, did i mention that? oh well, u deserve another good job, here's to hoping my character gets in soon, again without all of the pushiDear Zevanna  
The chapters have been getting better as they get longer.(At least that's what i've noticed.)Death Shots? New enemies? 

_Well, yeah the story natural comes to me whenever I sit down to write and I usually get in the zone, thats wy it get longer and longer...As for the better, thats just to make ya'll happy :)... Yes the DeathShots are a new enemy, Continue to read and you'll see..._

_** -Anni.**_

**ness here, a character dies... unless she pulls a Dan...rofl i have a weird sense of humor, anyways the usual update soon, yadda yadda yadda, it was worth the wait, still a long wait, but still good chapter bye anni, (nice nickname btw do u mind me using it? OO)**

Hehe, sorry bout the rank misnumbering, thats why I apologize before and after the story for mistakes :)...Yes one is dead therefore another is soon to take her palce... And ANNI...You will address me as Annil8ter!! Nah just kidding I doubt mind at all, after all I gave you a nickname didn't I x)

** -Anni.**

**Dear, ****TheChroniclerX**

**1) I was wonder if you could make some kind of list with all of the known voiders on it in order according to they're rank. Something like this  
1 - Hyioshi  
2 - ?  
3 - ?  
4 - ?  
5 - ?  
6 - Sayuri  
Just to help out us people who like to keep track of whose who.**

_**Excellent Idea, I was actually going to do this a few chapters back but got lazy x), anyways the list will be posted at either the end or beginning of every chapter so keep a close eye for it...It will also contain some omake(Hopefully enjoyable stuff to read) next to the names and rank...**_

_** -Anni.**_

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Voider List  
1 - Hyioshi (The only person who can manipulate Tenshi into believing something, to this day he still believe in a boogeyman...)  
2 - ?  
3 - ?  
4 - ?  
5 - Anthrax(Has never lost a dare in his life, He was once dared to eat a puppy)  
6 - Sayuri(Likes puppies...Hates Anthrax)  
7 - ?  
8 - Dan (Was reletively short until his growth spurt...)  
9 - ?  
10 - ?**

PS: Fan fiction now only allows you to see the fan fiction premade lines so sorry if sections run toghther :(

**SUPER SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE :(**

- - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - -- - - -

**Near the North Gate**

"Damn it, Tenshi...where are you?" Thought Hyioshi, she was a little worried, espicially now that the Shikyo Tama were in Soul Society. Where the hell could he be?

Hyioshi glanced at the group of her Voiders, among the missing were Sayuri, Tenshi and Dan. In the back of the voiders she noticed a heavily bandaged Voider...

"Damn Anthrax, what the hell happened to you?" Asked Hyioshi

Anthrax scoffed, which actully hurt him because of his wound on his throat**(A/N: Remember Unohana throat stabbed him). **

"Don't tell me you let a shinigami do that to you?" Smirked Hyioshi

"Shut your trap... that bitch only got me through a cheap shot" Said Anthrax standing up defensively

"No need to get agressive, I was just messing with ya'" Said Hyioshi

"Bitch..." Mouthed Anthrax as Hyioshi turned her back

"Anyways" spoke aloud Hyioshi to the group of Voiders "As you all know the Shikyo Tama are in Soul Society...You also probably also know Dans' inside those gates... In a few moments those gates will fly open... from there I've informed you all on what to do, correct?"

They all nodded

"Excellent, In that case everyone prepare...In a few moments were going to make a break for it...Were going the world of the living .."

"What about Tenshi and Sayuri?" Asked Nokemono

Hyioshi remained silent for a few moments, "Then we leave them behind...".

-- - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -

**Near the South Gate**

"_Damn_" Thought Tenshi "_This isn't good_..."

Tenshi gripped his sword's Hilt as a large group of shinigami, several of them captains

"That really not a good idea..." Said Komamura

"A movement like that would most likely lead to us attacking you?" Said Soi Fong

"Well I don't want that..." Responded Tenshi

"Then drop your sword" Said Komamura

"Well I dont want to do that either..." Said Tenshi, a small sad expression on his face "Is thier no other choice?"

"Yes there is.." said one of the figures'

"And whats that?" Asked Tenshi

"Surrender to me and become one of my experiments..." Said Mayuri

"..."

"The final choice is die like the lowly scum you are." Said a familiar voice

"Byakuya!" Tenshi said almost excitedly turning around

"I thought I killed you back in the _Seireitei Garden."_ Said the Captain

"Nah, but it did hurt horribly if that makes you feel any better?" Said Tenshi

","

"We have no time for this..." Interruped Soi Fong "Commander-General Unohana...What shall we do?"

Unohana closed her eyes for a small moment of concentration..."We will give the Voider one chance to surrounder... After that, do whatever is nessecary..."

"You heard the Commander General...What is your decision?" Asked Soi Fong

Tenshi remained silent..."My name is Tenshi..."

"What?" questioned Soi Fong

"Huh?... no,Not "what"..., Tenshi...its my name... I remember from my days as a shinigami that you have to give some one your name and rank to let them know the person who ended there life.." Tenshi said raising his sword

"Do you really think you will leave here alive?" Question Komamura

"Who knows?...As I was saying my name is Tenshi and Voider Rank ..."

Instantly a large burst of Rieastu burst from the captains, giving him no time to finish his sentence...he sighed as he gripped his blade with both hands readying his stance...

Tenshi quickly ducked as Soi Fong dived at him.

**WHOOShhhh**

Tenshi held his sword horizontally above his head, blocking Komamura's heavy blade, the sheer wieght made his bones ache. From both sides, Mayuri and Kenpachi cut Tenshi on the side of his stomach. Tenshi tried to dive back, but the sheer pressure of Komamura blade kept him in place. Again Mayuri and Byakuya cut him, Soi Fong followed thier attacks with a quick stabbed into Tenshi's stomach.

Tenshi spit out blood...

_"Damn...I can't hold back for to much longer...otherwise I'll just end up dead...Damn, what to do?" _thought Tenshi

"I'm sorry Shinigami..."

Komamura eyes widened

Taking everyone by suprise, Tenshi instantly threw Komamura's blade off his own, making the large fox stumble back a bit...

**Slash!!**

Komamura fell to the floor as Tenshi lowered his blade, the fox chest wound shooting insane amounts of blood from the wound...

Quickly his attention turned to Soi Fong who dived at him with unprecidented speed...Quickly he gave her a strong fist-Palm to the chest, sending her back violently...

Mayuri took the oppurtunity to stab Tenshi with his now Shikai released Zanpaktou... Mayuri noted that Tenshi's arm fell instantly, meaning he must have hit a central nerve.Mayuri, however did not expect Tenshi to swing his deadwieght arm right into the Captain's face

**Smack!!**

.Quickly taking the distraction his blow caused, Tenshi knee'd the Captain with enough force to make him cough blood.

Quickly Tenshi turned to Byakuya only to meet over 10,000 scattered swords in the shape of cherry blossoms.

"That won't work on me twice Byakuya!" Tenshi yelled.

Byakuya watched shocked as the Voider went through what he believes to be one of the deadliest(and most idiotic)attempts to get an attack at him.

Tenshi yelled gripping his blade tightly as he ran straight through the Senbonzakura Blades. Upon entering he was only lightly covered in blood and slightly injured, after exiting he was heavily cut and very bloodily. Byakuya was taken off gaurd by the foolish plan, this small moment of confusion allowed Tenshi to give Byakuya a long gash across his chest.

The 6th Division Captain stumbled back, Tenshi was suprised when he flash stepped back as opposed to counter attack... Tenshi noticed a large shadow falling from above him.

_Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!!_ (_._ Heavenly Punishment of Kokujō's King!!)

**WOOOOssssshhhhhhhhh...SLAMMMMMMM**

Komamura eyes quickly scanned the area where the large giants blade landed, he saw the Voider blocking the large blade with his own. Komamura noticed Tenshi's blade was cracking under pressure and would likely break soon, this fight was as good as finished. Komamura would have taken a sigh of relief if it were not for a large grin he saw on Tenshi's face.

"What do you laugh at Voider?" Said the Fox-Captain "One shouldn't laugh at the idea of thier impending doom.."

"That's true, Captain...But do you know what one should also know?" Asked Tenshi as the large blade slowly began to chip away Tenshi's sword.

"And whats that" Responded the Fox

"Never underestimate an opponent...Espically when you don't know all that they are capable of..."

"_Hibiki-Massatsu,_Ankoku_!!(A/N:_**Echo Obliteration, Darkness)**

**CHINGG..WOOOSSHHH SMASH!!**

The captains remained silent as a giant rose from Tenshi sword...The giant pushed off Komamura's Giant's blade...

"What trickery is this!?" Cried out Komamura as he glanced up at the mirroring giant

"No trickery, Captain...Its my Shikai Release...It allows me to mimic the attack of any bodies Zanpaktou whos was come into contact with my skin..." spoke Tenshi aloudly so Byakuya could hear him...

"_Then that means..." _Thought Byakuya

"Correct Byakuya" Said Tenshi knowing that the Captain had already figured it out "I too can manipulate my blade as you do Senbonzakura..."

"Fool don't forget I am your opponent!!" Yelled Komamura controlling his Giant to stab Tenshi's threw the chest cause it to dissperse into nothingness...

Tenshi's face formed a small pout "Oh yeah I forgot...Only the first attack is strong, after that all the power drains at a quick speed..."

"Fool, Die!!" Yelled the Fox

Tenshi Sighed "You captains sure like calling people fools don't cha'."

Komamura's blade came down instantly

**whooshh CRASH**

Slowly clouds of dust resided, Komamura quickly searched with his keen eyes. He saw...Nothing..

"What the? Where is his body?" Questioned Komamura

"Up thier! " Said Byakuya blancing at Komamura's giant

The Fox Captain could only glance on as Tenshi ran up the Bankai formed giant's blade...

"What is he doing?" Thought Byakuya

"Fortunately for you" Yelled Tenshi as he ran "I dont need anything else but my own power to shatter your Bankai..."

**SMASHH**

**ARG...RAWRR...**

**wHOoosh...Crash...**

Komamura was speechless...Byakuya watched on as the Fox's face stood utterly taken by distortion as his Bankai fell behind him...The voider stabbed into the Bankai formed Giant and rand straight threw, shooting out his back like a bullet...

Using his falling speed to his advantage, Tenshi dived at Komamura...His death was at hand...Unexpectedly Tenshi was surrounded by a hail of blue Arrows...

"Shit!!" He yelled as they neared him

He swiftly moved around them avoiding atleast 90 of them...

The others pierced his hands and shoulder, pinning him to the ground...

"Damn it..._Oujou Ame_(A/N: Death Rain)" He said slamming his head against the ground

Byakuya looked on as a group of what appeared to be Quincies, fired as many as 200 arrows a person into the sky... The arrows simtaniously came down like rain and hit were Tenshi was...

"Did we get him?" Yelled out a small girl

"No" yelled out a random quincy

**WHoosh... Pierce!!**

The Quincy fell to the floor, his head cleanly blown off...

"Fools, You know I do not tolerate faliure" she yelled out "Especially when it comes to that Baka**(A/N:Idiot)**

"Forgive us Commander Skylar!" They all yelled in Unison

"Zach!!" She yelled to one Quincy

"Oi' Skylar?" Said the Quincy

"Find him and Take him down...Now!"

"Yes...Ma'am" He yelled quickly dissapearing with scary speed

Skylar bit the nail of her thumb, turning her head slightly she noticed the Captains...

She grinned

"Look, some new friends..."

- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - -

A/N: Okay, there you go...I hope it wasn't to bad, I really fear my writing got a little rusty...

And yes before you ask, Unohana is the new Commander General

Like always forgive my spellin' and grammar errors

See ya' Next Chapter :D


	12. Chapter Eleven: No more Saftey and 14

**A/N: Hi everyone, I was glad to here that my writing wasn't to rusty, So without further ado here's the next Chapter :D**

**Yes this is a fillerish type chapter, Not totally filler but just somethin' to hold ya' till the next chapter is up**

**- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - -**

**Annil8ter Cares :D**

**Dear ****Zevanna****,**

**Out of curiosty, Which of the Captians are still alive?  
**

_**All of them except for Old-Man Yamamoto**_

**-Anni.**

**Dear Archer**

**Yo annil8ter, just a question regarding your character Tenshi's Shikai Release, I understand how it works, but I was wondering, in order to copy someones Banki wouldnt he need to be in Banki form as well? It takes a lot of power, and Shikai isnt know to give that much realy only like 2xs power. Also if you can copy zanbato dosent that mean you can copy Arrcanaras well? Just some ideas for you, also if you copy anyone you come into contact with you should have some orginals, being stuck in the void so long you would bound to have come across some abitlities that oters havent seen yet.**

_**No, The fact that Tenshi can match a bankai with shikai is meant to show how strong the Voiders are...Seeing as Tenshi isn't number one it leave you to wonder how strong every other voideris...Not to mention it doesn't have the strength of the Bankai for very long, go read Tenshi's qoute from last chapter**_

_**-Anni.**_

- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- -- - - --

**A/N: As you may recall from chapter 6:**

"sayuri scoffed, dodging through Chazesword swing and sent him flying with one strong kick..."

_**I left you wondering, whatever happened to Chaze after he was kicked by Sayuri, well this is his story and why Hitsuguya was left to fend for himself.**_

**- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - -- **

**After Sayuri Kicked Chaze...**

Chaze held his head, it was like his worse hangover times one hundred thousand...His vision was hazy at best and he barely kept his balance as he tried to stand, but none of these things mattered, he had to get back and help his Captain.

"Don't worry Hitsuguya-Tiacho, I'm coming" He said aloud

"Actually..." Said a voice from behind "You're not going anywhere..."

Chaze turned to see a man wearing a blood-red overcoat that hung past his knees. His hair, like his captains', was a snowy white, but what made him stand out the most were his eyes, one pure black and the other white.

"Who are you?" questioned Chaze gripping his Zanpaktou

"Me?" Said the man sarcastically looking around

"Don't kid around, who the hell are you?"

"Such a ill tempered shinigami...My name is Iyashii Purotekuta" He said taking a small bow

...

...

...

"Eh, how long you gonna stay like that?" Questioned Chaze, noticing Iyashii had yet to move from his bowing pose

"I'm waiting..."Responded Iyashii

"For what?" asked Chaze

"For you to give me your name?"

"Why?" Chaze asked again

"Its the polite thing to do...I guess you shinigami weren't trained in manners..."

"But by insulting me aren't you being rude and thus showing that you're just as rude as you say I am?" Said Chaze

"I never insulted you..." said Iyashii

"You just said that we shinigami weren't trained in manners, and that sounds like an insult to me.." Said Chaze

" ..." Iyahshii said

He quickly hung his head down in shame "Outsmarted by a shinigami, How sad"

"Look dude..."

"Iyashii..." Interrupted Iyashii

"Fine whatever dude..."

"Iyashii" Iyashii said interrupting again

"Fine whatever!!" Yelled Chaze "Look _Iyashii, _I don't have time for this I have to go..."

Chaze turned from Iyashii, only to be met by him again

"_What the hell?" _Chaze thought

"I already told shinigami..." Said Iyashii "Your not going anywhere..."

"_What the hells' with this guy_" thought Chaze

"I suggest you unsheathe your zanpaktou shinigami" Said Iyashii gripping his own sword

"Damn.." Said Chaze pulling out his Zanpaktou "No choice..."

"Are you prepared shinigami?" asked Iyashii

"Chaze..."

"What?" Asked Iyashii

"My name its Chaze Ria Kai, 4th seat of 10th Division"

"Thats funny..." Said Iyashii

"Huh?"

"Oh its nothing important...Its just that I have a four in my rank too...I'm Voider Rank 14"

--

**The North Gate**

_**Whooooooshhhhhhh!!**_

Hyioshi's hair briskly flew back as the wall surrounding Soul Society flew into the sky and vanished... The moment the gate flew open, the group of Voiders was met by Dan

He gave a wave as he began to walk towards them them

"That's so lame" said Todd from behind Hyioshi causing the group to laugh, even Anthrax managed a smirk...

When Dan was close enough, the small group had to hold in thier laughter

"You made all the preparations?" Asked Hyioshi

"Yeah" Dan Said "The Senkaimon gate for departure to the human has been set all we gotta' do is waltz ourselves through..."

"Then lets get going" Yelled Hyioshi enthusiastically

"You haven't reconsidered waiting, Hyioshi..." Asked Nokemono

Hyioshi stopped walking

"Nokemono...Don't ask questions you already know the awnser too, it really irritates me..."

The group walked in silence towards The Senkaimon Gate

--

**Back at the South Gate**

"So you see, Unohana" Said Skylar very politely "We haven't come to cause trouble, if anything we've come to help"

"I see..." Said Unohana

"Please...Let us join you in the battle against the Voiders, You can even take us into custody after they are all defeated..."She said

"..."

"Please, We mean no harm to you Shinigami" She continued

"I will agree...on one condition..."

A smile crossed Skylar's face "Really!! Yes anything!!"

"Why do you wish to help defeat the voiders"

Sayuri's smile faded

Unohana could see a glimpse of sadness in her eyes

"Its because those scum, took the life of her family" Said Zach appearing out of nowhere

"Did you find him Zach?" asked Skylar

"No..."

Both stared at one another...But neither said a word for a few moments

"Its alright Zach...I have a feeling well cross each other eventually..." She said turning back to Unohana "Forgive me for that intrusion"

"Not at all..." Said Unohana

_**Whooooooooooooshh!!**_

Everyone turned to see the Large protective gate of Soul Society fly into the sky

"Captain Kurotsuchi, whats going on..." Said Unohana turning to said Captain

Quickly glancing over a small device he pulled from his garbs, the captain responded "It appears that the Supposed Dead Voider was indeed alive and overrode the safety protocols... It also appears that the Senkaimon Gate has been activated and ready for departure to the human world...Wait...This says that four souls have enter to Sou Society...It's the Ryoka..."

"The Ryoka..."Thought Unohana

"Quickly everyone to the Senkaimon Gate ...we must prevent the Voiders from escaping to the Human World" She ordered

The Captains quickly left...

"Come on guys...I smell a large fight on the horizon..." Skylar said putting the tip of her finger on her nose

"Don't you mean, 'see'?" Said Zach Aloud

"Huh?" Asked Sayuri

"Well you see stuff on the Horizon...not smell it...thats how the saying goes..." Said Zach

Skylar remained silent for a moment

"Yeah well, I'm the leader...So shut the hell up..."

The Shikyo Tama quikcly departed

--

A**/N: Well thats it, I hope you enjoyed it and like always forgive my spellin' and grammar errors...**

**Until Next time, Bye :D**

**Voider List(Nothin new to report :( )  
1 - Hyioshi  
2 - ?  
3 - ?  
4 - ?  
5 - Anthrax  
6 - Sayuri  
7 - ?  
8 - Dan  
9 - ?  
10 - ?**

**14-Iyashii**

**Captains List: **

**1 - Former Commander General Yamamoto- Dead  
2 - Soi Fong- Living  
4 - Current Commander General Unohana- Living  
6 - Byakuya- Living  
7 - Komamura- Living  
8 - ****Shunsui**- Living  
10- Hitsuguya- Unknown  
11 - Kenpachi- Living  
12 - Mayuri- Living  
13 -


	13. Chapter Twelve: Finally Revealed Bankai

**A/N: Okay no more excuses...Here's the next chapter D**

**Warning: Language is very bad on occasion**

**Warning( uh, again...) : I haven't written in a while so if its not good sorry ;(**

**--Aww damnit I just saw the error I did last chapter with the names...Sorry I tend to mix them up alot, but yeah its supposed to be Skylar and not Sayuri **

**(--)**

**I mess up names alot...Hell I can't even remember mine now...what was it, again? Ichigo? ;P**

**HEADS UP: The story starts very quickly...I mean it literally goes to ...well you'll see**

**--**

**Annil8ter's Cares D**

**Dear **Xx Trinity xX

could you also put in some more of the OCs people have submitted, I had a peek round the reviews section, and they sound pretty excellent! :)

_Hell trust me I really want to...and this chapter is my way of starting the process...You'll see...I try to only keep a select few so I don't get jumbled with names x(_

**-Anni.**

* * *

**Continuting from last Chapter...**

**"**Well this is bad..." Said Hiyoshi in a annoyed voice

Currently the Voiders were surrounded by both the shinigami and the Shikyo Tama...even four new people she had never seen, one stood out easily as he had orange hair.

"You've been captured...Surrender now or face certain death..." Spoke Byakuya to the Voiders on behalf of the shinigami

"Thats complete bullshit..." Scoffed Anthrax from the Voider's group "Like hell I'ma surrender...I still want my rematch and revenge on that bitch who stabbed me in the throat..."

"...Anthrax shut your mouth...You're going to get us all killed" Said Nokemono nervously trying to make her self as close to the middle of the group to be protected by all sides.

"Both of you shut it..."Said Hiyoshi annoyed turning to Byakuya "Listen to me Shinigami...I on behalf of the Voiders am offering you...One chance to get out of our way... Or be killed right here and now"

Byakuya only glanced at her with his usual cold stare

"...Well then...I guess that settles it..." Said Hiyoshi "You can be the first one, to die..._Come to me... Daddario(A/N:__**Her Zanpaktou if ya' don't remember **__)_"

Hiyoshi vanished as she used shunpo... Niether Shikyo Tama nor Shinigami seemed to capture her movements...

**Clash!!**

Byakuya eyes trailed down he chest to see Hiyoshi blade...Yet he wasn't injured, as his eyes continued to the reason became apparent...

"Are you alright Byakuya..." Said the all to familiar voice of Kurosaki Ichigo

"What...the hell" Said a wide eyed Hiyoshi as she glanced at the strange colored haired boy's ridiculously sized zanpaktou blocking her own

Ichigo pushed his zanpaktou towards her causing her to fall to the floor...

"I don't know who the hell you are...But if you go about trying to killing my friends then I have no choice to stop you..." He said slinging his Zanpaktou over his shoulder

"I am no friend of yours Kurosaki Ichigo" Said Byakuya

Ichigo turned to the Captain with an annoyed face "I just saved your life...the least you could do is not oppose something I said...besides If you died, it would only deeply hurt someone important to me..."

"Ehem..." Coughed Hiyoshi interrupting the two "I hate to break up you two guys's chick moment but...Your still standing in our way..."

Ichigo thrust his zanpaktou forward..."I heard you killed the Old man... so I'm not taking any chances with you..._Ban...kai_!!"

"Oh well sorry Nokemono...Looks like were doing this Anthrax's way..." She said raising her Large Cleaver as a mini tornado of red and black Rieastu swirled around Ichigo.

"Finally!!" Yelled Anthrax as he sprung past all the Voiders...Kenpachi made small eye contact with Unohana, a small glint of worry in her eyes, as He just as quickly sprung past all the shinigami...

**CLASH**

"Its time for a rematch!!SHINIGAMI" yelled Anthrax with a huge grin covering his face

"No...Its time for you to DIE!!" Responded Kenpachi with an equally sized grin

"Alright everyone split and meet at the gate in five minutes and no more than five minutes!!" Yelled Hyioshi charging towards Ichigo

-- - - - - - - -- - - - - --

**A/N: This is where the story is divided I hope you enjoy D**

**--**

"Damn your faster than I thought Shinigami..." Said Hiyoshi holding the cut on her forearm trying to stop the bleeding by applying pressure

"Thats nothing!" Said Ichigo charging at Hiyoshi who blocked his horizontal slash

"Hmm, is that it Shiniga..."

Hiyoshi was cut off as Ichigo disappeared for a second...

**SLASH!!**

"Aghhh!!" Hiyoshi screamed as she whirled around and slashed at Ichigo who just left a gash on her back "You Bastard... Didn't your mom ever teach to not hit girls!!"

Ichigo appeared infront of her, this time stabbing through her hand...

"Agh!!" Screamed Hiyoshi dropping her cleaver and holding her hand...She made eye contact with Ichigo's hazel eyes, anger apparent in them...

Hiyoshi kicked a small rock towards Ichigo...Ichigo swatted the rock away only to see Hiyoshi had used that single second to pick up her Zanpaktou and dive at Ichigo... He had no time to dodge

**Scratch!?**

Ichigo quickly stepped back as Hiyoshi large cleaver cut into the skin on his arm... a second later and he was certain it would have been cut off completely...Something troubled him, at the speed she charged him, she should have had more than enough time to cut his hand clean off...Its as if she was holding back...

"Ooops, looks like I was a little slow" Hiyoshi said sarcastically knowing Ichigo had figured out she was holding back, due to his confused facial expression

"Bitch! Why are you holdi..."

**KICK...CRASH!**

Ichigo was cut off as Hiyoshi kicked his head into the ground...

"How dare you call me a bitch, you brat!!" She yelled annoyed continuing to kick his head into the ground

To Hiyoshi's suprise, Ichigo quickly moved his head out of the way and tripped her to the floor...This took her completely off guard as she had grown so used to Tenshi letting her do this on multiple occasions...

Ichigo grabbed his solid black zanpaktou... and began to slash at Hiyoshi on the floor...

"_Damn it!!" _Thought Hiyoshi annoyed as she quickly crawled back to avoid Ichigo's slashes"_My cleavers over there and this idiot keeps slashing at me, what the hell an I gonna do?..."_

**WHooooshhhh!!**

Ichigo stepped back as Anthrax flew past him...

"Move it Ichigo!!" Said Kenpachi pushing him to the floor as he quick stabbed at Anthrax

"Now!!" Yelled Hiyoshi to herself as she stepped on Ichigo's head as she ran towards her Cleaver

She grinned as she grabbed it..."All right Shingami...No more games!"

**"**In that case...I guess I'd better not hold back" Said Ichigo placing his hand on the right side of his face ...something slowly forming over...

Hiyoshi raised her cleaver..."Oh...This ought to be intresting..."

--

Nokemono held her sword nervously as she came head to head with several Shikyo Tama...She didn't notice the ones that snuck up behind her, slowly raising thier bows to fire...

"H-Hey get back...y-you don't know who your messing with" Said Nokemono stammering slightly

"We clearly out number you...And irregardless of your strength, the side with greater numbers always wins..."

Nokemono closed her eyes in fear

**Whooosh!! Squich (**_A/n: Squich is the sound of bieng impaled by something_**)**

The Shikyo Tama from behind Nokemono looked on shocked as thier fellow Quincy flew to the ground. Nokemono had flash stepped a second before thier quincy arrows hit her causing the Shikyo Tama to hit one another. Quickly reappearing Nokemono raised her hand to one of the Shikyo Tama's head.

_Hadou 33: Soukatsui_

The Shikyo Tama head instantly erupted in a blue ball of energy...His headless body fell to Nokemono's feet...

"Didn't I warn you...you don't know who your messing with..." She said glancing at the headless body, a twisted grin on her face... as another quincy attacked at her from a distance.

She instantly appeared infront of him

"What are you afraid of...only cowards fight at a distance!!" She yelled jumping on top of him and stabbing him with her zanpaktou repeatedly

**Whoooshhhh... Scratch**

Nokemono looked at her sleeve, an arrow had just grazed her...She quickly turned to the direction to see its owner, upon making eye contact, the Quincy began to run.

_Bakudou 99: Bankin _(**A/N: Basically a Huge box appears from sky to crush your opponent**)

The body erupted on contact covering her in blood, she closed her eyes almost enjoying as it poured over her...Her eyes instantly jolted open

"AHHHH!! What the hell is going on!?" She screamed, quickly trying to rub all the blood off of her face and hands, only fail as it seemed to spread more

"Whats going on!?" She yelled running away from the bodies, her eyes closed tightly shut so she didn't have to look at the bloody scene...

--

Anthrax only grunted as Kenpachi's blade slowly passed through his hand, pinning it to the ground...He quickly retaliated by thrusting his blade at Kenpachi, who inturn caught the blade and used it to stab Anthrax's other hand to the floor...

**Kick!!**

Kenpachi soared as Anthrax kicked him with all he had...Knowing time wasn't a luxory at the moment Anthrax had to take the extremes to escape...

**SLASH**

"Aghhhhhh!!" Roared in pain Anthrax pushed his hands throught the blade**(A/N: Basically, sense his hands were stabbed throught the center, he dragged the through the blades sharpened edge to free his hand, he essentailly cut through half of his palm)**

Kenpachi quickly charged to the Voider only to realize he had no blade, it didn't take him long to also realize that Anthrax was already free, both swords in hand...

**"**Cheh" Said Kenpachi "I'm unarmed, thats no fun..."

"I agree" Said Anthrax tossing Kenpachi his sword taking the captain a little bit by suprise "I may as well let you enjoy this fight cause it won't last to much longer"

**"**Come again?" Question Kenpachi

"You heard me...Now come and attack me, you only have a little while longer before you _and everyone else dies..." _Anthrax said taking a two handed stance

"I don't know what your talking about, Nor do I really give a shit...but I can assure you, when you gave me my zanpaktou you just assigned your own death warrant"

"Is it Time yet Ken-chan!!" Yelled Yachiru appearing from Kenpachi's back

"Hey, you weren't supposed to come out yet" He yelled to the pink haired shinigami

"But it was so boring!!" She insisted

"It doesn't matter, your supp.."

"What's this you brought the pink haired brat with you!?, What kind of crappy captain are you!?" question Anthrax interrupting Kenpachi

**"**Don't judge me, beside I control her if I wanted, she does what she wants when she wants too" Said an annoyed Kenpachi

"I'm not judging you, I just figured no captain would ever want his vice captain to witness thier death firsthand"He taunted

Kenpachi remained silent

"Whats wrong shinigami!?" Did I hurt your pansy feelings!" Yelled Anthrax

_Bankai!!_

"Bankai!?" Impossible I was told that...!?" babbled Anthrax

_Junsei Inmetsu, Yachiru (__**A/N:Perfect Destruction, Yachiru**__)_

Anthrax watched on as the pink haired pink haired vice captain slowly slowly vanished into dust... The dust slowly circling Kenpachi sword, and filling in the places that had been chipped off throughout the countless the battles he had been in,

**WHooooooosshhhh!!**

A large storm of yellow Rieastu circled Kenpachi in a tornado, at the very top formed a Roaring monster's head

**"**What the hell did you do!!" Yelled Anthrax as Large amounts of Rieatsu shot out everywhere, easily taking out half of the people fighting the Voiders at that very moment...

Slowly the Rieastu settle leaving only behind Kenpachi...

"W-What was that!?" Asked a shocked Anthrax

"Huh? I was told from Unohana that you Voiders were previously shinigami...yet you don't know what a Bankai is?" Said Kenpachi

"No you idiot!" Yelled Anthrax "Where is your Bankai!?"

"Huh?...Its right here" said Kenpachi holding his Zanpaktou in front of him

Anthrax looked at the Zanpaktou, While the Hilt**(A/n: I believe thats what you call the handle**) remained the exact same, the blade itself look brand new, not a single chip on its edge...

"Well now" Grinned Kenpachi "Are you ready to end this!!"

"Heh, so you fixed your Zanpaktou up...So now what, you really think that'll help you win?...and what the hell happened to the brat?"

"Don't make me repeat myself" Spoke Kenpachi as he raised his Zanpaktou "She right here..."

**Whooooooshhhhh SLASH!! **

**"**W-What...The hell?!" Said Anthrax falling to his knees as blood shot out the side of chest

"And to awnser you question...I do think this will help me win..." Kenpachi said turning to the Voider

"Y-You Bastard!! Don't count me out yet!!" Yelled Anthrax rising to his feet, running at Kenpachi

**SLASH**

Anthrax quickly slashed at Kenpachi despite the pain...Kenpachi blocked his slash and made another slash at Anthrax, cutting him ,vertically,clean across his chest

"Agh!! Bastard!!" Yelled Anthrax slashing once again only to have Kenpachi easily block it with amazing speed, This time as opposed to attacking Kenpachi just threw Anthrax back

"So...looks like I wasted my Bankai for nothing...you haven't even hit me once yet" Said a dissapointed Kenpachi

_Hadou 47: Genwaku Rampu (__**A/N: Blinding Light, F.Y.I. its not a real kido**__)_

Kenpachi vision went completely blank to a bright white nothingness...As he struggled to regain his vision, Anthrax stealthly approached him from behind...slowly he crept until he finally jumped at the Captain

**SLash**

"Gah!!" Anthrax held his chest, a fresh stab hole in the dead center...

Kenpachi only grinned

"H-How the hell d-did...Ya' know!?..." Asked Anthrax

"Heh..._Junsei Inmetsu ,_ My bankai raises my senses to the maximum peak, meaning that not only can I see perfectly but I can hear just as well..."

"So thats what your Zapaktou does!? It gives you better senses!?" Pathetic!!" Taunted the injured Voider

"Not exactly...Aside from it giving me perfect senses, _Junsei Inmetsu..._also increase my fighting ability and reflex by 100 percent..." Grinned Kenpachi "No kido crap...no,_Junsei Inmetsu_ suits me perfectly...

Hehe...HaHaHaHaHaHaHa!! laughed Anthrax (**A/N: This is how Anthrax laughs, Search "Lights Pretty Laugh" at youtube...BEWARE DEATHNOTE SPOILERS!!")**

"Something funny?" Question Kenpachi

"Don't tell me...Thats it..." Said Anthrax grinning "If thats it your dead shinigami!!"

"Hmph...We'll see about that..."

* * *

**A/N: Firstly I'd like to thank for thier Kidou Guide it really helped D, **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!! Sorry for all and any errors you encountered**

**And remember I still take entrances for characters...**

**See you all next time D**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Words are just Words

**A/N: Alright Fast update, I hope ya' enjoy :D!!**

**--**

**Annil8ter;s Cares ;D**

**Dear****, **TheChroniclerX_**  
**__**Oh, my character isn't in this chapter, I'm sad now...**_

_**I'm gonna' make you regret making me enter you :), Prepare for your total obliteration **_xD

-Anni.

**Also I'm glad so many of you liked Zaraki's Bankai : D**

-Anni.

**I'd like to say I'm sorry now...**

* * *

_**Soul Society... One could say it was in shambles, but even shambles was to good of a word for it current condition...The cause for the fall of the Great Soul Society was the Voiders...When they arrived, every citizen was forced into the protective gates while the ten remaining protection sqauds were to defended from the outside...Once the initial battle had started, several of the "refugees" from the worst district and outskirts had took it upon themselves to "live" as well as they could while all authority was gone...It took less than a day for them to take over and for Soul Society to fall to crimes...Everywhere one looked, all you could see was Greed, Murder, and things much worse...**_

**

* * *

**

**Continuing From Last Chapter...**

_Completely honed skills, perfectly mastered Senses...There was no better ability when in battle, with it there was no battle he couldn't win..._

Kenpachi could easily hear Anthrax's feeble attempt to attack him from behind...This only left the Voider with a large gash across his chest and a few scratches on his face...It was now four minutes into the battle, and Kenpachi knew that the battle was his.

"Come now, Voider...You seemed so confident that you could win...but now look at you

Anthrax tried to steady his breathing...Kenpachi's Bankai had been much stronger than anticipated

**WHoooshhh**

Anthrax narrowly dodged Kenpachi's quick dash slash...and countered with his own, missing by an inch. This small miss however left him wide open for Kenpachi's next attack

**STAB**

"G-G--Guh!!" Anthrax struggled to breath as Zaraki's blade passed right through his chest bone and out his back...

"It looks like your time is up...It was a good fight, but now, you did Voider..." Said Kenpachi removing his blade and leaving Anthrax to fall to the floor...

**"**_Is it over already Ken-Chan!" _Said Yachiru

"Ah...Yeah its over" Said the Captain glancing at his blade "Atleast it was fun for a while...Now we got to go for the rest..."

**"**Tch!!" Scoffed Anthrax from behind

Kenpachi's eyes widened as he turned to see that the Voider was still standing...

"Don't go on fighting someone else shinigami...I ain't dead yet..."He said raising his blade slowly with one hand

**SLASH**

Kenpachi stumbled back as a fresh cut across his chest shot out a crimson stream of blood

"You haven't even let me show you how weak your Bankai is Shinigami!!" Yelled Anthrax a lunatic grin on his face

**SLASH SLASH SLASH**

"U-Ugh!!" Grunted Kenpachi as two slash cut against the side of his stomach and one across his forehead...

"Looks like the funs not over yet!!" He yelled quickly deciding to attack

**SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH**

Both Anthrax and Kenpachi shared a similar thrill and enjoyment as both cut the other up with thier zanpaktou...Kenpachi's hits did more damage to Anthrax, while Anthrax landed more...

Both stepped back for a moment...Kenpachi glanced to the sky for a small moment, the sky was filling with dark clouds and lighting...Quickly turning back to the battle, the captain saw Anthrax go for the attack, his heightened senses told him the attack would be from the right

As expected...Kenpachi sidestepped Anthrax's attack, dodging the attack that would have mostly likely have been fatal.

Kenpachi swung his Zanpaktou driving the Voider back

Anthrax quickly ran back and directly at Kenpachi,who easily blocked his blade, Anthrax however anticipated that... Once Kenpachi's blade was stopped Anthrax drop kicked Kenpachi across the face, the unorthadox attack took Kenpachi off gaurd as he took the full force of the attack

Kenpachi shrugged the powerful kick off and quickly stabbed at Anthrax...He vanished instantly and reappeared from behind Kenpachi

**SLASH**

Kenpachi turned, ignoring the large gash on his back and stabbed at the Voider again only to have him vanish again

"_What the hells going on?, Where did this sudden burst of power come from?!" _Wondered Kenpachi going in for an attack as soon as Anthrax reappeared

"Miss!!" He taunted as he vanished

Kenpachi scoffed in annoyance, running in a fight, to him, was pretty stupid...Yet, he couldn't get over the fact that his sense could not keep up with the Voiders movements.

**SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH**

Kenpachi vision became obscured as his blood shot out of his body...

"What the hells going on?" He thought, in a weak tone..."I can't lift my hand for an attack, and everythings blurry...Yachiru what the hells going on?"

"_Ken-Chan you've been beaten up to much, You've lost to much blood and its starting to affect you!!" Said the girls voice in a worried tone_

_"What!!, Impossible, I always lose an insane amount of blood and it never affects me..." Responded the Captain defensively_

**"**HaHaHaHaHaHaHa!!" laughed Anthrax in a terrifying tone as Kenpachi slashed continuously across his chest "Look at you shinigami...Pathetic!!"

Kenpachi's body just stood like an empty shell...his eyes blank like those of a dead person...

Anthrax stopped grinning "So thats it...huh?..."

"..."

"Then I guess...I'll end it for good..." Anthrax said slashing his blade in a straight forward vertical slash...

_"KEN-CHAN!!" Yelled Yachiru_

**CHING**

It all happened so fast, and Anthrax had very little time to see it...but nonetheless her saw it...Kenpachi quickly gripped his Zanpaktou with both hands and blocked the Vertical slash with its exact opposite...and horizontal slash...The last thing he saw was Kenpachi push his sword away and then...

**SLASH**

Anthrax jumped back as blood poured from the Diagonal slash on his chest...

"Hehe...I was actually hoping you would come up with something, and just like I wanted you did...You even made it a fatal blow," Said the Voider stumbling forward.

Kenpachi quickly ran towards the Voider and managed several more cuts on the Voider

**Ching SLASH SLASH Ching Ching Ching SLASH**

Anthrax pushed Kenpachi away...he managed to block several of the Captains slash...who figured he was extremely skilled in Kendo...

"Looks...Like I ...Win" Said Kenpachi between breaths

"No..." Responded Anthrax

"No?" Responded Kenpachi confused "You have at the least three fatal stabs on your body right now"

"Thats True...but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve..." He said raising his zanpaktou "I'm sorry...but you...lose"

_**Kobura, Dageki**__(Cobra, Strike!!)"_

_GAHHHhHHHHHHH!!_

Anthrax used his blade as a crutch, his wounds were severe but he could manage...He looked at the captain, his body was twitching and writhing in the most unimaginable pain

"Lets see...One hundred plus slashes...most of of them in key points...You extremely weak...I estimate that you have fourty seconds before the acidic pain overwhelms your brain and you die..." Said Anthrax to the captain as he roared in anguish "I must admit however, that was an extremely good battle...shinigami, You should be proud you put up an excellent fight, But no..."

Anthrax was interrupted as Kenpachi quickly rose to his feet and made one final attempt at an attack

**STAB!!**

"Ah...Deadly till the end..."Said Anthrax as he pulled his blade from Kenpachi's heart...He had blocked the captains last attack by catching the Zanpaktou with his bare hand...

"Zaraki Kenpachi...I would like to thank you... "He said as he held the captains Zanpaktou with both hands "As I was saying,That was truely a great battle...You did amazingly well job...almost makes me wish I could fight you again..."

Kenpachi's sword reverted back to its standard form... Yachiru reformed her self once again into a physical manifestation...

Yachiru cried as tears flowed down her cheeks "Ken-Chan! Say something!"

"Y-Yachir-r-ru..." He said almost inaudibly

"Ken-chan" She said smiling through her tears...

"L-Love...Ya' "

"I love You to Ken-Chan" She said holding him tighter

Kenpachi's hand fell limp and his touch steadily became cold

_Ken-chan!!Ken-chan!! KEN- CHANNNNN!!"_

_-- -- --_

"Man, brat...your annoying..." Said Anthrax to the crying child "He's Dead...And Ain't nothing you can do about that"

**BREAK**

Yachiru clung to Kenpachi's lifeless corpse crying as Anthrax using his knee broke Kenpachi's sword in half...He then tossed both pieces away

"Man...I figured once that sword was gone you would be too..." Said Anthrax annoyed as Yachiru began crying louder

"Looks like once your stuck in one form your stuck in that form...Oh well then I'll have to do it the old fashioned way!!" He said raising his zanpaktou "Die...Brat.."

**CHING**

Anthrax eyes widened, his zanpaktou stopped...

"Thats enough...Anthrax..."

"Humph...Tenshi..." Said Anthrax annoyed

"The kids' been through enough...Stand down..." He said

"Alright" Anthrax said lower his zanpaktou and walk away to another battle "Maybe next time I fight I'll be to use more than twenty percent..."

Tenshi turned away from Anthrax and towards the small pink haired child

"Hey..."He said extending his hand to the small girl who had now stopped crying (**A/N:She was sniffling now**)"You okay?"

She nodded slowly "T-Thank you-u for saving M-Me"

He smiled and reassured her everything would be fine...Some thing in the way he talk made her want to believe him

She gave Tenshi a small hug before going back to Kenpachi, wrapping her self with one of his arms...searching for the warmth his body always provided...Tenshi watched the heartbreaking scene, It saddened him deeply that his reassuring words, were in the end...Just words...

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm so sad I had to write the death chapter of Zaraki Kenpachi...I'm not in the mood for talking :(**

**Kenpachi's death was something thatI felt needed its own chapter whick is why no other person's battle, etc. is talked upon...**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Meet Rebecca

**A/N: I got this from some body...So I will do this for the first time ever, I will "**_**Hate**_**" Rant on somebody**

**Dear **Brobomb

Unbelievable. I waited 10 months for this thing, and I'm not in it. That is by far the biggest load of crap I have ever seen since Bush's re-election.

If my character is not good, then I can easily make another. You know, since it's been 10 months and all.

((No I did not really read much of everything, I wanted to skim the entire thing to get the gist of it, though I found 3 flaws in it, one of which is kind of personal.

1. The strongest captains died first. I find that unbelievable.  
2. No Voider, except for one died. He came back, like a comic book character.  
3. 10 months of waiting, 7 months of which was checking up on this every time I got online, my character isn't in there. BULL.))

**Screw you...If you don't like my style then kindly go to hell...I'm never adding you...**

_Did I just say that..._

**I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of that...I just have had a busy time lately, someone close to me is very sick and I get very distracted...When I get distracted, It makes my memory very narrow... I have to learn new details in order to add them to the story...So when Im distracted I feel like I'm going to screw up your charcater and therefore piss you off and then I also forget other characters details and that makes more people mad...So I refrain from it...**

**I'll see what I can Do...**

**And lastly don't ever compare me to bush's Re-election..Don't ever do it...I hate that scum crap know as bush...**

**Enough ranting on with the story**

**And thanks for those of you who defended me...It was...Nice of you :)**

--

**Continuing from last chapter...**

"So, We meet again Shinigami..." Said ,Captain of Squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Dan smiled "A little too soon for a reunion if you ask me"

"Normally I would have agreed but this occasion is different" Said the Captain

"And why is, that shinigami?" asked Dan

"Because now I can make you pay for making a fool of me!!" Yelled Mayuri

_Ashisogi Jizō_

Dan only watched as the captain blade morphed into a golden blade, atleast this time he knew what it did... He wouldn't give the Captain a chance to paralyze him, No he would end it before then.

"Oh, still mad about my little sneaking in, are ya' " Dan said smashing his hand into the ground and pulling out his large zanpaktou

"Don' think I'm going easy cause I plan to dissect you...That time has passed, now all that matters is that you die, intact or not..." Mayuri said vanishing as his body began to blend with the enviroment

"That wont work!" Dan said swing his massive blade into the ground leaving a large crater and shooting dust into the air "There you are!!"

Dan easily followed Mayuri's movements with the dust in the air constant shifts. Mayuri was caught unprepared as Dan grabbed the shinigami head and slamed it into the ground

**SMASH!!**

Every thing was in a haze for Mayuri, his vision was obscured from the previous blow and the dust wasn't making it any easier to see... After a few seconds his vision recovered just enough to see Dan's large blade coming straight at him.

**CHING**

Mayuri blocked the large Sword, forced to use both hand with his zanpaktou just to hold the weight of the Dan's Zanpaktou

**KICK!!**

Dan kicked Mayuri as he still layed on the floor sending him crashing into the ground, making a line in the ground as he was dragged further and further.Mayuri quickly stood the second he came to a stop, only to see Dan was already on the attack

**RAM**

Mayuri was sent flying once again as the behemoth Voider shoulder tackled his with amazing speed and power...Mayuri stabbed his zanpaktou into the ground stopping him in mid air and allowing him to formulate a quick plan...Nothing came to mind as the Voider again appeared and swung his large zanpaktou.

**CHING CHING CHING CHING**

Mayuri blocked all of Dan's swings, his sword slowly cracking, it wouldn't hold out much longer.., It was time to switch strategies

_Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō_

**ROAR!!**

Dan jumped back as a large Caterpillar like creature emerged from behind Mayuri...Its head resemble that of a babies, except it was golden and a silver halo around its head. Its mouths spilled purple clouds, Dan already assumed they were poisonous the moment he saw them...This being the reason he jumped back.

"Oh, what an interesting Bankai..." Smiled Dan, not to fearful of the newly formed Bankai

"Very intresting indeed...Why don't I show you what it can do..."Spoke Mayuri

The two had a brief staredown before the large creature leaped at Dan...

**CRASH**

The large creature crashed into the ground, destroying the surrounding several feet of space. Mayuri quickly examined the Area...His sight caused him to grin

"Pity shinigami..." grinned Dan holding the Creature with a single hand, in mid air "If you had put a little more power into this thing, then that last attack could have caused quite a bit of injury, what a shame indeed...Look at you, grinning like an idiot...Did your mind snap or something"

"Hehe...Long ago Voider..."Said Mayuri, clearly in a pleasent mood."You lose.."

"What are yo..."

**STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB**

The large creature shot large blades from its neck, each landing a critcal injury on Dan...The persistent Voider grabbed the creature by its jaws...He pulled both in opposing directions, His strength was indeed powerful as he tore the creature in half...The sudden removal of the blades from the creature caused a sudden loss of most of his blood...

Mayuri watched on from a distance... as the Voider struggled to stand...He large sword was broken now...His once calm demenor was now replaced with a look of annoyance and anguish...

"Sh-Shinigami...Y-You...Y-You...DIE!!"

The injured Voider burst from his frail state, a grin replacing his pained expression as he ran straight at Mayuri...He grabbed the Captain and slammed him to the floor

**SLAM!! PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH**

The large pounded his fist into the Voiders face repeatedly, His hands becoming covered from his opponents blood...

"HAHAHA...Not so tough now are you!!" He laughed wickly continuing to pound the Captains face into the ground

Mayuri quickly raised his hands to defend, but Dan quickly grabbed one of Mayuri's arms and began to pull at it...Was he trying to tear it off!?

Mayuri flinched as he slowly felt his arm being removed from his socket...

**Crick**

_He felt his Bones seperate_

**Crick...Snap**

_His Tendons and ligiments tore apart_

**Crick...Snap...TEAR**

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"Mayuri roared in pain as Dan tore his arm from its socket, but Dan was far from done...

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Dan began to beat the Captain with his own arm...Taunting the Captain as he did so...

"Your supposed to be one of the strongest fighter Soul Society's got. PATHETIC!!

Dan tossed the Captains arm away hitting somebody in the distance... "Enough of this!! I'm gonna' end this now!!"

_Hadou 33: Blue Fire, Crash Do..._

"Guh..." Dan stopped mid-Incantation...He began to cough horribly...

**SPLAT**

The blood from Dan's mouth splattered of his clothes and the ground...He fell to his knees holding his throat, breathing was becoming harder for him as blood clogged in his throat, eventually it would prevent his breathing completely...Dan shook his head violently trying to removed the clogging but it was useless, by this time he could no longer breath... Dan fell to the floor, clawing at the skin of his throat...His movements slowly stopped and he finally became still

Mayuri walked over to the bloody body of the Voider, Eyes bloodshow...He was Dead...Mayuri quickly raised his Zanpaktou and stabbed it into Dan's Head

**STAB**

Mayuri pulled his blade back from the Voiders head... He wasn't coming back this time

Still Mayuri was left to ponder on his final moments...what had caused the mild mannered Voider to go berserk...was it his near fatal injury at his Bankai's hands'...Or something more...

--

"Ahhh!!" Nokemono yelled as an arm landed on her lap

She had just finished getting over an entire ordeal of mass murder, that left her covered in blood...and now arm landed on her lap...Whoever wrote her destiny must have had a sick sense of humor.

"WHY Me!?" She yelled running away as tears traced her cheeks...

Matsumoto stabbed at the Voider repeatedly, he easily and effortlessly dodged all her attacks...The bastard hadn't even unseathed his zanpaktou

"Come now is this all Soul Society has advanced ...in all that time we were gone, a few minor changes to fighting styles...How dissapointing" The chinese man with bowl- haircut down to his eyes pouted

"I'm not done yet" Said Matsumoto as she again slashed at the Voider who again dodged one attack after the other... He quickly vanished and appeared behind her, he lightly patted her bottom.

Matsumoto turned and slashed at his direction, only for him to pull back at the last second a grin on his face

"You perv!" She said clearly angry

"Hey you try being and that dimension without seeing anyone of the oppisite sex...and not get tempted by such an attractive female"

"What the hell is this a fight, or a coplement social gathering..."

"Well not really, you have yet to complement me" He smiled

"I don't talk to stupid men..." She said charging him again

In Mid slash, Matsumoto stopped her slash taking the Voider off gaurd...

**SLAP!!**

The voider spun in a 900 degree circle and fell to the floor

"I also despise preverts..." She said raising her zanpaktou

"Cheh, Bitch..." He said wiping his lip of blood "Fine...I get it you like it rough, eh...Fine let me show you rough"

He quickly pulled his zanpaktou and cut her across the back, before she could retaliate another gash appeared on her side and soon the other side of her stomach

She fell to her knees

"Eh, How bout't that...Rough enough for you!"

_U__nare__**(growl),**__ Haineko _

The man looked on as the sword shattered into ashes... which moved towards him...

"Pathetic...So you made a bunch of flying dirt so wh..." He was cut off

**Cut Cut Cut Cut Cut SLASH SLASH cUT**

The Voider stepped back as the ashes had both lightly and severly cut at his chest and sides...

"Looks like my pathetic, flying dirt hurt you Voider..."

"So the ashes could cut as if it were a blade huh?" He said smiling as he began to spin his zanpaktou, "Thats truely intresting...Fortunately I have just the trick for it..."

_Burst, Touken!_

Matsumoto watched as the rotating blade began to melt becoming a shapeless blob on the floor

"_What is that, it didn't do anything...I don't got time for that, now my chance to strike!!" She thought_

Go Haineko!!' She said as her zanpaktou quickly moved towards the voider...Instantly the blob, jolted up and consumed all the dirt

"Is that all you can do..." Said the man annoyed.

His blob formed into a staff, which he quickly gripped and swung at matsumoto knocking her violently to the ground

"Your times up...Good lookin'" He said walking Towards her as his zanpaktou took the shape of a war hammer (**A/N: Think Mortal Kombat Shao Khan**)

He began to raise the hammer but stopped in his swing inches from matsumoto's face...

"Oh yes I forgot...to give you my name...Shinigami still do that don't they" He asked

"She remained silent

"Anyways...My name is Lok...Voider Rank Number 7...And your luck just ran out honey..." He said as he raised he hammer again

--

Tenshi walked behind Anthrax both in complete silence...Niether had spoke sense the death of the Captain...Tenshi was startled at the fact Anthrax was about to kill the pink haired child. Granted Anthrax was complete beserk, He never thought he would go that far...

_"Look at that idiot" Thought Anthrax "He's complete scared of me...Bet he hasn't even noticed that his hand is gripping his zanpaktou"_

Anthrax stopped mid step..causing Tenshi to stop as well...

"Tenshi..."Said Anthrax "I know what your thinking...and I can say now, "You" have no right to judge me..."

Anthrax turned to Tenshi...

"I'm not judging you...I'm just wondering what kind of food I want to eat later..." Tenshi said Sarcastically "Its not like I was thinking your one crazy bastard that terrifies the crap right out of me...Would you really have killed her if I hadn't arrived..."

"Of Course" he grinned

"You truely are insane...Anthrax" Tenshi said glancing towards the sky

"All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. thats how far the world is from where i am. just one bad day"

" "_That's_"...Your excuse, Don't tell me your still holding a grudge." Tenshi said

"You stole her from me!!"Anthrax said throwing his Zanpaktou to the ground" You, were mybest friend..."

Tenshi lazy gaze remained unchanged..."What are you going to do about it..."

"Nothing..."Anthrax said calmly, he walked and picked up his zanpaktou

**WHoooooooooooooooooooSH**

Tenshi and Anthrax turned as a person came at them with speed niether could match, nor prepare for.

**CRASH**

Anthrax looked on dumbstruck... His expression soon changed from confused to annoyed...very annoyed

Tenshi rubbed his head as he glanced to the person atop of him...

"N-Chan, what the hell!?" He said

"Tenshi!!" She yelled in relief "Thank goodness!!, I've been having the worst day ever!! FirstIGetAttackedThenIBlankOutThenI'mCoveredInBloodThenAFREAKINGArmLandsOnMe!!"

"Huh?" Tenshi smiled clearly confused, still rubbing the back of his head

"I..." Nokemono stopped as she completely passed out ontop of Tenshi

"Hey Nokemono...Nokemono...You Alright" He said grabbing her by the shoulders gently and giving her a small shake

Her eyes slowly opened, almost seductively...Her mouth made a small, smile

"_Hey Tenshi" _She said in a very soft suggestive voice

Her arm slowly trailed his chest while the other went around his neck... As she slowly leaned her head forward

"Anthrax, Little help" Tenshi said almost pleading

"Sorry...Nothing I can do about it" He said turning around covering his ears to ignore Tenshi future cry for help

"Hey...Come on Nokemono lemme go" Tenshi said squirming as "Nokemono's" Face got closer

"Sorry Nokemono's not available, only me...Rebecca" Said the Female voider as she leaned her head even closer

Slowly her lips reached Tenshi, his eyes remaining jolted open while hers remained closed in passion..

"Eh-HEM!!" Coughed someone from behind the kissing pair

Tenshi eyes would have exlpoded if could have opened them any wider,..Rebecca must have caught on, because she opened on of her eyes and glanced back to see Hiyoshi...She quickly deepened the kiss as her eyes fell shut once again...'

**Mhph!!**

"_Hmmm, Whats this feeling...Its so nice.. Kind of like when you kiss someon..." _Nokemono's snapped out of her thoughts as she opened her eyes to see Tenshi's eyes...He looked absoultly terrified... She pulled her mouth off of his, Her cheeks burned crimson red...

"I'm not interruting am I?" Said Hiyoshi slowly spproaching the two

Nokemono quickly pulled herself off of Tenshi...Leaving him alone with Hiyoshi's wrath

"I had no idea you were the kind of creep to take advantage of someone like Nokemono...Rest assured, YOU'LL PAY!!" She grinned wickly as she raised her foot

**KICK**

Tenshi flew out of site

"Anthrax be a sweet heart and bring him back will ya'...She said in a calm tone which didn't match the way she just acted

"Aye..." He said walking with a satisfied grin on his face

Hiyoshi turned to Nokemono...Who quickly turned away blushing more than before...Hiyoshi walked to Nokemono, who had expect a similar kick from the Voider Leader, instead she leaned towards Nokemono and whispered teasingly

"Did ya' get any tounge"

Nokemono passed out

--

Just a quick chapter to keep you hungry beast satisfied didn't have time to perfect all details my fault

--

A/N: All errors are blamed are on Brobomb...His words hurt my feelings : D...


	16. Update

Hello I am Annil8ter(Man he choose a stupid name ) ) brother...Eh anways, my bro. got really terribly sick over the summer (Coughing blood and all)...Anways he told me to post up here on this site and tell yall the reason he aint postin is cause he's (In his own words)

"Feels like a rhino gored me then a bufallo took a turd in my freshly exposed stomach... and then baby chicks picked at it and then an tiger came and ripped the chicks apart while they slept in my stomach...Then after all that pain got shot in the face..."

So yeah, thats his reason, take it easy people


	17. Chapter 15: The Return

**A/N: Well here's the next part...Hopefully "most of you will enjoy it... screw The Doctors Recommendation**

**--**

**I just like to inform yall'... I will be ending this story somewhere between 1- 9 chapters from now...**

**--**

**Annil8ter Care's**

**Dear ParodoxMan**

**I glad you could vent on my not so perfect story, I hope things got better for ya' :)**

**-Anni.**

**Dear Ze Shacks. (!!SPOILER FOR THE MANGA IN THIS RESPONSE SO IF YOU READ BELOW ITS YOUR OWN FAULT!!)**

I can't see anyone with the power of less than about 10 captains(Or 2 Ichigos) killing him...

_You horribly over estimate Ichigo... If he was put on a captain's scale...He would at the most be a high Mid Tier captain...Then again what the hell do I know right...Because I could just as easily disapprove my self with that logic xP ... And come On, I don't think he could take all the captains, granted he could kill a few but there is now way he is on tier with all of them combined, You under estimate the captains...Hell they're such a threat that even Aizen was smart enough to trap 4 of em'...Now why would he do that unless he was somewhat concerned with their power...Hell I believe he even goes as far as to say he regrets saying it or something along those lines_

_-Anni._

_LANGUAGE WARNING, I.E. I use objectionable language for the young readers_

**--**

**Update List:**

**Voiders-**

1 - Hyioshi  
2 - ?  
3 - ?  
4 - ?  
5 - Anthrax  
6 - Sayuri -Dead-  
7 - Lok  
8 - Dan -Dead-  
9 - ?  
10 - ?

**Captains-**

**1 - Former Commander General Yamamoto -Dead-  
2 - Soi Fong- Living  
4 - Current Commander General Unohana- Living  
6 - Byakuya- Living  
7 - Komamura- Living  
8 - Shunsui**- Living  
10- Hitsuguya- Unknown  
11 - Kenpachi- Dead-  
12 - Mayuri- Dead-  
13 -Ukitake -Living

**Continuing From Last Chapter...**

_Anthrax had been sent to search for Tenshi which had up to this moment, had been unsuccessful...He could feel fsomeone following him_

"Well don't you look exceptionally happy, Voider..." Said Komamura appearing from the shadows

"Of course, I just somebody I loathe get thier ass handed to them..." Grinned Anthrax as he turned to the captain

"Well I'm glad you'll at least end your life in a good mood" Said Komamura

"Why? Is someone gonna kill me?" Anthrax said in an uncaring tone

"Don't be so arrogant...Its a sign of weakness" Komamura said quickly pulling out his zanpaktou

"You know what else is a sign of weakness...When Tenshi beat you and your captains senseless by himself" Laughed Anthrax

**CRASH**

Anthrax grunted as he held back Komamura zanpaktou, with his own zanpaktou,that he just barely managed to pull ou in time...The sheer force of the Captains attack was enough to create a crater underneath Anthrax's feet. He tried to force the captain back, but to no avail as the captain held his zanpaktou firmly in place.

He attempted to withdraw only to have the Captain grab him by his head and slam him into the ground. He quickly rolled to the side narrowly avoiding the Wolf faced captains Zanpaktou coming down .

He only managed to rise to his knees before the captain was on the offense once again. The captain once again held the Voider in postion as he couldn't overpower the captain's strength and knock him back. This time however, the captain decided to try something new...Komamura quickly pulled back his zanpaktou sending Anthrax flying forward as all the pressure he had be exerting to hold komamura back was released, Komamura took this oppurtunity to stab Anthrax directly threw the chestbone

Quickly pulling back and ready to retailate, Anthrax was met with Komamura's zanpaktou that stabbed straight threw his shoulder

_"Damn..It"_ Thought Anthrax "_I'm still injured from that fight with Kenpachi... Maybe its that Karma thing, Tenshi told me about...I told Him that I had only gone 20 percent when in reality I had gone all out... Now its coming back to bite me in the ass that I lied to him..."_

Anthrax jumped back, Komamura's blade cutting at his insides as he did so...A large clump of blood fell out, he also coughed out the a slighly smaller amount from his mouth.

Anthrax dived at the captain, only to have said captain, grab him in mid Air and repeatedly smash him against the floor before tossing him aside...

"I'm suprised that you still moving Voider..."Komamura said as Anthrax began to rise to his feet again..."I would never noramlly become this brutal against an enemy, even if it was one that threatened my life...However, you and your Voiders have lead to the Death of someone I had both admired and respect...and for that reason I will end both you and your allies lives and put Commander General Yamamoto to rest..."

**BAN-KAI!!**

Anthrax vision was hazy... Perhaps it was his chest being stab threw... Maybe it was the large amounts of blood that his body lost in a matter of seconds...Hell maybe it was a dream caused by being in suspended animation in a large glacier of ice somewhere in the Antarctic...But either way he was absolutely sure, there was no way in hell, he just saw a Sky scraper sized samuri rise up behind the Fox Faced Captain...

Anthrax used whatever energy he had left to fling himself to the right of Komamura's Giant's blade landing where he was only half a second before.

The dust made it even more difficult to see, but he couldn't just stand here...

"Damn..." He said standing in a hazed fashion "Way of Destruction Number 33: Sokatsui!!" (**A/n:Blue Fire, Crash Down **)

A large burst of energy flew from Anthrax hand, the dust cloud quickly dispersing as the energy shot flew threw the air, it missed Komamura by a milestone due to Anthrax's hazy vision...

"Shame, that might have bided you enough time...Your end has come Voider!!" Roared Komamura, his Giant raising his blade in the fashion Komamura did

"Shit..." He Spit out ...Anthrax near gave up as he saw the large blade coming down at him...There was nothing he could do now

He only store at the floor as a large shadow loomed and grew around him

--

_Captain..._

Who is that?

_Captain Hitsuguya..._

"Chaze...That you?" Spoke the captain

"Ah, Captain your alive..." Sighed the relieved 4th seat of the 10th division

"More than I can say for you..." Hitsuguya said notcing Chaze's horrifically drenched robes

"Heh"

"So I assume you won your fight?" Asked the Captain

"Well...Not exactly"

--

_"Come on quit dodging!!" Yelled the annoyed Iyashii_

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You expect me to just let you cut me!?" Retorted Chaze_

_"Shut your face, I didn't mean it like that, I just think its stupid that all your doing is running" Said Iyashii slashing at Chaze who backed up several feet_

_"Well I guess that makes sense...Hey Wait, You shut your face!!" Yelled Chaze_

_"No you shut yours...or I'll make it be shut" Yelled Iyashii back_

_"That doesn't even make sense"mocked Chaze _

_"Your face doesn't make sense" Mocked Iyashii right back_

_"Ok that it!!" Yelled Chaze throwing down his zanpaktou and running towards Iyashii_

_"You some of this you little bastard!!" Said Iyashii also throwing down his zanpaktou_

_They both simotaniously hit the other in the face, they remained in the pose for a second before chaze moved his fist and aimed it dierectly at Iyashii's stomach. Iyashii in turn took the fist and landed a clean shot to the nose of Chaze. As blood flew from his nose, Chaze kicked Iyashii gave a roundhouse kick to Iyashii, bringing him to the ground at the same time Chaze did from the fist to his face._

_The two continued to beat each other senseless for a few minutes _

--

"So you beat him to death" asked Hitsuguya, standing to his feet, which was extremely difficult after some unknown surviors of the quincy blow your knees out

"Well no, he still alive...I just managed to "Subdue him" " Chaze said bending his fingers in emphasis

"How long do we have?" Ask Hitsuguya

"Enough time to handle are next problem?"

"Which is?" Asked the captain

"We need to leave now, Unless you haven't noticed, Vice captain Matsumoto is in Danger..."

Hitsuguya eyes widen feeling his vice captains rieatsu, nearby was a vastly greater one...From the looks of it, she was losing and losing badly

Suddenly the Rieatsu cut

"Matsumoto!!" Hitsuguya yelled turning to flash step, only to fall as his knees gave out

"Captain!!..."

"No time to worry about me!" Yelled Hitsuguya "Get to Matsumoto!"

"But captain?!" Chaze respond some what calmer than Hitsuguya "There's no need"

"What!? Why" Asked Hitsuguya asked wondering why Chaze remained so calm

"Because the Rieastu that cut it wasn't the Vice Captain's"

"Hitsuguya almost sighed relieved feeling Matsumoto Rieastu once again...So she had defeated whatever was that had attacked her...But wait, there was a newer Rieastu...A familar one...

"Oh No...Chaze, hurry and Help me up...We have to get to Matsumoto now!"

--

"GUH!!"

Anthrax looked up to see Tenshi grunting as he barely held the large Bankai samurai's blade at bay

"Anthrax, Hurry Get out of the Way!!" Yelled Tenshi

Tenshi..." Anthrax said as he wobbily stood to his feet and run in the opposing direction

"Sorry I took so long..." Hiyoshi kick sent me a little farther than expected

Tenshi felt a piece of his zanpaktou chip off as he continued to hold the Bankai at bay...He quickly flash stepped away allowing the blade to hit the ground sending large chunks of the ground everywhere

"Crap...looks like that fight against the four captains did a bigger number on me than I thought...my energy's damn near gone" Said Tenshi as he glanced over his shattering zanpaktou

"Tenshi!, run you Idiot!" Yelled Anthrax "He'll actually kill you at this rate"

"Don't worry I still got more than enough spirit pressure to hold this guy off..." Tenshi said ignoring Komamura's anger expression

-

_**"What about me!!" **_yelled Kenpachi appearing out of nowhere, grabbing Tenshi and Violently slashing him across his chest diagnolly

"Tenshi!!" Yelled Anthrax , He then turned to what have must have been an illusion

"No need to worry about him.." spoke Kenpachi "Yachiru told me to let him live, so my attack should just put him in critical"

"...Your dead" Anthrax said in a Awe struck tone

"Funny I was just about to say the same thing to you" Responded Kenpachi

--

Matsumoto glanced up, to her suprise not seeing look ready to kill her, but a long zanpaktou... on its opposing end she saw the 7th ranked Voider impaled threw the chest... The blade retracted letting the Voider fall to the floor

"It can't be..." Said the Vice Captain "It just can't be..."

"Nice to see ya' again, Matsumoto..." Said a sly but warm voice

She turned to see her savior

"Gin..."

* * *

**A/N:Yeah super cliff hanger sorry :)...Later people**


End file.
